The Prophecy and the Shapeshifter
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: Chapter 12 updated
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the TMNT, Eastman and Laird own them. I do not own the FanFiction writers, they own themselves. I only own myself, and the house and property in the story. If I get any personal info wrong on the FanFiction writers I am going to use, don't sue me because I do not know what you all look like or what your true personalities are. If you are going to sue me, all I have that is worth something is my cd system, my xbox and games/movies, and my computer that does not have internet connection, and all of it I am not going to give away.  
  
This is the summery to this story:  
  
Daydream, Mily, Nightmare, Ziptango, Raphielle, Danceingfae, Lennilovesbrian, Sasami, Splinter, Sss979, Snow White, The Turtles are invited to my multi-milllion dollar cabin, with lots of hills and a private lake in Minnesota, and stay as long as they want. A blizzard comes by and everyone can't get back to their homes and weird and funny things start happening. And little did they know that there is 2 shapeshifters out on the property and everyone is part of a prophecy that could change the face of the world. I almost forgot I have multiple personalities in this story even though I don't in real life.  
  
A\N: I need a little help on the prophecy that involves everyone and the older shapeshifter and WWIII. The prophecy won't be anounnced for a couple chapters if I feel like continuing the story or if I get a ton of reveiws that everyone wants me to start the story. I am working on my other story and hopefully will get the next chappie done within a week or two unless I get writers block or get around to working on it. If any one has a neopet on neopets.com, neomail me at my tygerofthewynd or sensei_splinter account if you want to talk to me. 


	2. Chapter One: The Invitation

Kiki: I LIVE in Minnesota. That is why I chose the state.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Invtitation and the get together.  
  
"DanceingFae! Pick up the stinkin' phone will yea." "DancingFae here. I have an answer to your question." "I have a question for you. Where have you BEEN?!?!" "Sorry Tyger, I have been busy with work and everything." "I left you like 20 messages in the past WEEK!! And you have not returned any one of them!" replied Tyger with anger. "I said I was sorry for timmys sake." "Who's timmy? Are you making fun of my friend Timmy?" "No. You know, the one from South Park, where all he says is his name." A pause. "Oh THAT TIMMY!" "Hey Tyger, who else is coming?" "Let's see, you, Daydream, Raphielle, Ziptango, Lenni, Sasami, Sss979, Snow White, Splinter, Nightmare, Mily, and probably Kiki and Egor if Kiki can keep Egor settled for the long trip." "Turtles Too?!?!?!" "Yes the turtles too, they will arrive a day or two before you guys come because I don't have enough room for all of you people and your stuff in a work van at the same time." "So, what do you have planned for us?" "Sleddin', Snowboarding, Sking, ATV driving, and anything else that you want to do." Beep. "Hold on Fae. Call waiting." Click. "Hello? Tyger speaking." "Tyger, hi this is Zip. How's it going?" "Hey Zip, fine. Hold on a sec." (Muffled) "Fransoi, I thought I told you no polyester on my bed! You know I am allergic to polyester and rayon. Take it off now! Thank you." "Sorry about that. I had to talk to my butler." "When do we arrive and how?" " You all arrive in a few days, remember?" "A few days why didn't you tell me?" "I did a month ago." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got to go pack." " My pilot will pick everyone up at their nearest airport." "Bye, see you in a few." "Bye." Click "I'm back." "Who was that?" "Zippy. I like that name, Zippy Zippy." "What is she up to?" "Wondering when everyone is coming, and forgot that everyone was all coming in a few, and started packing." "That's Zip for yea." "I better get going." "See you when we get there. Bye." "Bye Fae, see yea." Tyger puts down the reciever and sighs, knowing that her new friends are going to be here in a few days not knowing her deepest secrets.  
  
The next day. Ding Dong. "I'll get it. I probably be for me anyway." "Thanks Grandpa." Tyger yells from the third floor. Tyger's grandfather opens a huge,elaborate door with 24 karat gold handles.  
  
"Can I help you?" "I got four boxes for TygeroftheWynd." Thomas the UPS delivery man replies.  
  
"Hold on a sec. Tyger, you got a delivery down here. It is probably you know what." "Be right down grandpa." "So, Thomas, how's the family doing these days." "Just fine Mr. Jameson. How is life treating you?" Thomas answered back after thinking for a second. "You don't have to call me Mr. Jameson, call me Proteaus." "Hey Thomas, let me sign for my packages, and I'll help unload." "Thanks Tyger, they're a bit heavy. Are you sure you can handle all four of them?" "I'm sure. But if we lift together, it will be much easier." "What's in here? Bears?" "Uhh, no, it's furniture from a friend in New York." "Right here should be fine." The two went to get the other three without talking and peace. Tyger payed for the extra shipping charges that her 'friend' forgot to pay on the four boxes. After Thomas had left, Tyger got a crowbar to open the boxes and let the turtles out. "Man that trip was harsh. I'm never doing ground travel again." Mikey said after getting out of his box and stretching. "You can say that again, bro." Leo replied after Tyger opened the top of his box. "Next time I'm taking a light with me to work on my laptop." Donny exclaimed with excitement in his voice. "Hey guys, look, at least someone isn't complianing." Tyger replied while motioning them to Raph's box. "Look, isn't he precious?" Mikey said in a higher tone. "At least someone got some sleep during the trip."Leo said with confidance. "Turn the damn light off or something." Raph grumbled after he was just woken up from his sleep. "I don't know about you two, a nap would be nice right about now." Leo said to Mikey and Don. "That is a good idea." Mikey and Don answered at the same time. "Lets leave sleeping beauty here wake up while I show you to your rooms. Then after every one is up, I'll show you four around the place and let you get to know the place and the staff. In a few days, more people will be coming if you don't remember." Tyger imfomed them as they went upstairs, leaving Raph behind.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"These four bedrooms are yours, each with your own name on the door, so you don't get lost, and each one has a door connecting to the others. There are 7 bathrooms on this side of the floor, there are 5 more on the rest of this floor. I'll leave you to unpack and let you do what you need to do. If you ever need anything, just use the intercom system." Tyger infomed them before returning back downstairs.  
  
"Nice pad." Raph mumbled outloud, still waking up from the trip. "Thank you young man." "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was around. Name's Raphael, but you can call me Raph if you want." "It's a pleasure to meet you Raph, my name is Proteaus Jameson, everyone calls me Proteaus. I'm Tyger's grandfather." "She must be very happy to have a granfather like you around." Raph said cheerfully(ahh!! How sweet). "She sure is. You know, she said a lot of things about you and your brothers. She says what great deeds you did, what skilled fighters you are, about your history. I think she also told me that she has a crush on one of you." Proteaus said thoughfully. "Grandfather!! Don't say that. You know it's rude to say something like that." Tyger said with seriousness in her voice. "Well, isn't it true?" "...I am going to plead the fifth on that one." "Is there anything that I can do while my brothers are taking their nap?" Raph questioned while looking a family paintings on the wall. "There is lots of things that you can do, like going for a hike around the property, practice in the dojo, work out in the gym, or anything else that you want. After everyone is up, I'm taking you four for the grand tour of the mansion." Tyger replied while watch Master of Diguise on DVD. "Where's the dojo?" "Take the hall left of the stairs there and it will be at the end on your left. If there is anything you need just give a shout." "Thanks, Tyger." "Welcome." Tyger said with her eyes glued to the 70in HDTV. "Am I not turtley enough for the turtle club? Turtle, Turtle!" "What was that you just said?" "That was the tv!!! Now SSHHH!"  
  
Dun Dun Dun! The end of the chapter but not the story. Hope You liked it. If you want to be in my private TMNT club, Just be on neopets.com and neomail my tygerofthewynd or sensei_splinter accounts to join. We can talk about TMNT stuff and whatnot. Please join, because there is four of my accounts and Ziptango's account in the guild so far. If you know anyone that loves the TMNT and has a neopet account, tell me and I will let them join. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Tour

Before I forget, I do NOT own any TMNT, FanFiction writers, and Egor. They go to their respective owners and I own myself and other characters and the property(not in real life though I wish I could own the property). Warning: Long chapter. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 2 The Tour  
  
The tour  
  
First floor  
  
"This is the kitchen, right across from the kitchen is the gym, here are the bathrooms, the dojo, In the hall on the other side of the kitchen there is a huge garage full of vehicles of every kind except military and planes. The planes are in the hanger in town. You already saw the downstairs living room and dining room. Now for the second floor." Tyger told with great interest on the turtles.  
  
"How many floors are in this mansion of yours?" Don inquired.  
  
"There are 4 floors to the mansion, but the top two are basically sleeping and living quarters for my family, the staff, and outcasts that have no where else to go." Tyger replied with confidance.  
  
"How many floors are we going to see?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Three. The fourth floor is the outcast floor so they can keep their peace and quiet. But I am not going to tell the girls that because they will go up there and will be scaring them, and neither are you if you catch my drift. I mean it Mike, one peep about them to the girls and you will live with the dogs outside." Tyger replied with a stern face.  
  
"Ok, ok I get it." Mikey replied in a meager voice after seeing the look on her face.  
  
"This is the second floor, as you can see, it goes around on all four sides with stairs on the other side of the mansion. There is 2 bathrooms on each side on this floor and the upper two floors so there will be no fighting over bathrooms. Here are your rooms, as you can see, they have your name on each door and the door matches your bandana so you can't swich the names as a joke." Tyger inquired while passing the guys doors.  
  
"Some of the staff's bedrooms are across on the other side of the mansion yours, the rest are up on the next floor. Here is the first of 2 libraries in the mansion, the other is on the fourth floor. And right next to the library is a game room, there is one on the next floor. Both game rooms are filled with arcade games, billards, darts, wide screen tv's, movies, game systems, all of the games for the systems, board games, and all of that fun crap." Tyger replied as they slowly walked past the library and game room before stopping to notice that she had lost Donny in the library and Mike in the game room.  
  
"You should get them before you loose them forever." Leo and Raph replied at the same time.  
  
"MIKE!! DONNY!! Get out here NOW!!! You get to do whatever you want AFTER the tour." Tyger shouted at the top of her lungs, scaring the other two half to death.  
  
"Man, she is just a bad as Raph." Mike jestured, making a joke about Raph.  
  
"Raph is no comparison to me when I'm mad, cause that was just the tip of the iceburg. When I get mad, you see blood." Tyger replied trying to keep her cool. "Remind me to not get on her bad side next time." Leo whispered to his brothers.  
  
"Ditto." The other three agreed.  
  
They walked on past some rooms that were used for storage of junk and other things. They also passed the staff bedrooms to some of the fanfiction rooms.  
  
"Here is Sasami's, Splinter's, Snow White's, and Sss979's rooms which is three doors down from mine. The three doors between their room and mine is storage rooms full of pillows, blankets, and room decorations for the guest rooms."  
  
" Here is my room. I have one rule about my room, and I will tell the girls about this rule too, if my room is unlocked, NO ONE is to go in here without MY permission. You got that?" Tyger said with questionability on her face.  
  
"Yes." They replied quietly.  
  
"Good. "  
  
"Since you probably already know that the rest of the girls are upstairs and where everything is, I'll let you go do whatever you want now. If you go venturing outside, try to stay on the property and know which way is the house. Legend has it that a mysterious, blue fured, horned wolf lurks in the forest around town looking for lost and weary hikers." Tyger replied while nodding them off before she left upstairs.  
  
"There is no such thing as a blue wolf. It is not possible. If science can prove it, I will belive it." Donny explianed.  
  
The guys looked at the door, which was painted blue with white tiger-like stripes on it, then looked at each other and left. Don went back to the library, Mike went to the game room to go do whatever, Raph went to check the garage to check the wheels. Leo wasn't sure what to do so he followed Tyger up to the third floor to ask something.  
  
"Hey Tyger, wait up. I got ask you something."  
  
"What?" Tyger asked exasperated.  
  
"What kind of weapons are in the dojo? Because I left my back at our lair and I need to practice."  
  
"Well, let me think. Hmm. There are all kind of swords, sais, numchucks, different kinds of bows, crossbows, axes, katars, slingshots, poleaxes, javilans, shurikins, clubs, maces, and probably lot more that I can't think of right now. There is also a dojo on this floor too. I will warn you, and tell your brothers this too, if it is unlocked it means that it is being used by the outcasts."  
  
"Why don't they want to be seen?"  
  
"Because they think that there none that are similar to them, so they prefer to hide and live in peace."  
  
"Oh. See you later."  
  
"Later. Leo."  
  
Before Dinner  
  
"Hey Raph."  
  
"Hey yourself. Nice collection of wheels your family's got." Raph replied while checking out the red, modified Harley motorcycle that he's sitting on.  
  
"Thanks.You like that one?" Tyger replied.  
  
"Sure do. Looks like a real beaut to me. You have a favorite motorcycle?" replied Raph.  
  
"Actually I have two. That one over there." Tyger exclaimed pointing to a white and blue cycle.  
  
"And that one." Pointing to a red and teal cycle.  
  
"Cool. Wanna to go for a spin?" Raph inquired.  
  
"Are you sure? You should dress up before we head out." Tyger stated.  
  
"I'll be fine. Besides, how cold could it be here." Raph replied confidently.  
  
"Fine, freeze to death in 30 degree weather. It's your funeral."  
  
"Fine. Do you have anything my size?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I do. Hold on a minute while I go get your stuff to go cycling."  
  
A couple minutes later.  
  
"I don't have all day you know. I'm leaving in exactly one minute alone and nothing covering me." Raph yelled out the garage door.  
  
No word comes.  
  
"I'm leaving. I am sick of waiting." Raph said to himself while starting the cycle and then speeds out of the garage.  
  
"Raph, wait don't go. You idiot, you are going to get yourself killed that way." Tyger yells at Raph, but he is unable hear her.  
  
'Who does Tyger think she is. My mother? I will do what I want when I want. There will be no one that can control me besides me.' Raph thinks to himself.  
  
Not noticing the fallen tree on the road, Raph crashes right into the tree and flies ten feet away and slides another fifteen feet. The bike blows up and starts itself and the tree on fire. fortunatly, one heard the accident. A few seconds later, a wolf appears from the woods and heads to the unconscious Raphael and starts sniffing him. He starts to howl, howling like he was a beacon for someone or something. After a few howls, the blue- furred wolf comes out running from the woods and looks. She some how knew how to put out the fire and went over to Raph to try to get him conscious to see if he could make it back to where he came from. She got him awake enough to get him speak.  
  
"Oh look. The blue wolf. Get help." Raph spoke before blacking out again.  
  
With determination, the blue wolf moved the burnt tree to the side and pushed Raph to the nearest house for medical help. After 10 laboring minutes, the blue wolf got it to the Jameson mansion and started scratching and whining at the door to get someone's attention before she left for the woods.  
  
"Hell- Oh my god, what happened to you? Raph, Raphael can you hear me? Anyone come down here and help me please. Raphael has been severly hurt." Proteaus yelled while trying to get Raph's body into the house.  
  
"What happened?" replied Leo, Donny and Mike.  
  
"My god Raph, what in dear life did you do to yourself?" Donny rehtorically asked Raph while helping to get his body into the livingroom and to look Raph over.  
  
"Looks like most of his bruises are deep, but not life-threatning. Nothing broken. He lost a little blood. Over all, he'll be in good condition when he wakes up." Don explained after checking Raph over.  
  
"Does any one know what happened to him?" Leo asked.  
  
"Last time I saw him he was heading towards the garage." Mikey piped up.  
  
"I think I know what happened. We were going to go cycling together, I was getting him clothes for him to go on a motorcycle ride, he got impaitient because I took to long and stormed off without me and got into an accident." Tyger said quietly behind them.  
  
"How did you know?" questioned her grandfather.  
  
"When he was leaving, I was running into the garage, and ran after him. Since there was only one way to the highway I took the shortcut through the woods to see if I could cut him off. I didn't hear anything explode. When I got to the highway, I looked around to see if I could see him, and went towards the driveway. When I got near the edge of the driveway, there was Raph's bike near a fallen tree, but no body. On closer inspection, I saw wolf prints around the scene and noticed that something was being dragged up to the house and figured it was Raph's body being dragged. So I ran to the house and got some medical supplies from the medicine cabinet."  
  
"Good thinking." Everyone lifted Raph's body up on to the couch. Twenty minutes after Don started fixing Raph's wounds, Tyger decided that she would stay and watch him while everyone went back to what they did. Raph still didn't wake up by 11:00 rolled around, so everyone brought him up to his room aggreed that they all take shifts to watch over him.  
  
The day before everyone else comes.  
  
"Hurry everyone, all of this should of have been done by now. The rest of the group is coming tomorrow and I need everything done before they get here."  
  
" Merrik, have you painted all the doors yet so everyone can find their rooms?" Tyger questioned hurriedly.  
  
"Most of them TW, the other three will be done in an hour. Are you sure you want this pattern on Mily's door?" Merrik holding up a Hello Kitty pattern in his hand.  
  
"Yes. Now hurry we don't have a lot of time to finish everything." Tyger replied in a panic.  
  
"What should I put on Lenni's door?"  
  
"How good are you at painting people's portait on a door, Merrik?"  
  
"Really good."  
  
"Put Brian Littrell's portait on there."  
  
"That will take another hour."  
  
"Fine. Do it. I'll pay you double for it."  
  
"Granddaughter, are you sure it is worth all this trouble?"  
  
"Yes, grandfather. They are my dear friends, and I want them to make them happy as can be. Would you do the same if you were in my postion?"  
  
"I guess you are right as usual, TygeroftheWynd."  
  
"Not many call me that anymore." Tyger explained silently, thinking about how Raph is doing.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Hey Mike, your shift." Leo said sleepily.  
  
"Again? I thought it was Tyger's turn, I did mine 6 hours ago." Mike replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's Tyger's turn, but she has to make sure the house gets cleaned and finished up before the rest of her guests get here. Anyways, she said that she'll pick up your shift in 12 hours if Raph isn't awake yet." Donny explained walking out his door and going downstairs to go eat.  
  
"Ok." Mikey yawned before going into Raph's room.  
  
"Hey bro, how you doing in there? I know you can't hear me, but I want some kind of a sign that you are ok." Mike said thoughtfully before falling asleep in the rockingchair.  
  
"The blue wolf. The blue wolf. The blue wolf saved me." Raph mumbled outloud in his sleep.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Hey. Donnetello, right? Name's Tanya, local scientist. Nice to meet you." Tanya answered.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Don replied while turning around to see the speaker.  
  
"Tyger and her grandfather told a lot about you. They told me that you are quite a genius out of your brothers."  
  
"Well, that is true. I mainly fix and build things. I never met a scientist that wasn't afraid of me or tried to experiment on me." Donny replied, finding something for breakfast.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not one of those types of scientist. I am mainly a chemist. So you don't have to worry about me." Tanya explained, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Donny questioned, snagging leftover pizza from the fridge.  
  
"Just stopped by to say hi to everyone and to meet you and your brothers. Also to see if you want to come with me to work if you have nothing else to do."  
  
"I would be glad to see what you do. Are you sure I can go? Aren't the rest of the scientist be afraid of me?" Don reluctantly questioned.  
  
"I'm sure you can go and nobody else is going to care at work. Now go tell one of your brothers or some else that you are coming with me." Tonya happily explained.  
  
"Ok, give me a couple minutes."  
  
"I'll be right here waiting."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Donatello, where's the fire?" Proteaus yelled at Donny.  
  
"Sorry Proteaus, didn't see you there. I was trying to find someone to tell them that I am going with Tanya to her work and see what she does." Don replied gasping for air.  
  
"Go hurry up, I'll tell everyone else where you went. Tell her I said hi for me." Proteaus replied.  
  
"Thanks Proteaus, you are a great person to talk to, you know that?"  
  
"You are to, Donny, you are to. See you later."  
  
"Bye" Don yelled back running back to the kitchen and waving good-bye.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Later on that day  
  
" Hey Mike, how's he doing?" Leo whispered.  
  
"Fine. At least he isn't fighting some one." Mike replied quietly.  
  
"That's for sure. You can leave now, I'll take watch."  
  
"I thought it was Donny after me."  
  
"He met a fellow scientist earlier this morning and went with her. He'll be back later on today."  
  
"I hope he knows what he is doing."  
  
"He does and he knows how to take care of himself if he gets into trouble." Leo calmly explianed.  
  
"You better have something to do, because it is going to be a long day." Mikey replied.  
  
"I do. Now go have some fun or something. Tyger said that you could get pizza if you wanted, just make sure you put it on her account." Leo said holding a couple japaneese books.  
  
"Shibbies."  
  
"Shibbies?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Hey Mikey. I see you got relieved from Raph watching." Tyger said with excitement.  
  
"Hey, Tyger. Hey it wasn't that bad. I could of have been worse." Mikey spoke while spelunking for munchies in the cabbinets.  
  
"Want to help make pizza?"  
  
"Sure, what kinds are we making?" Mikey inquried, scooting as fast he can go to the island counter.  
  
"Anchovies, herring, tuna."  
  
"Anchovies?"  
  
"I'm kidding. Grab some dough and make whatever comes to mind. There is no one stopping you." Tyger joked.  
  
"What are you two making?" Proteaus questioned as he poped his head into the kitchen door.  
  
"Ninja Pizza!" They both reply back.  
  
"Ninja Pizza?"  
  
"Pizza that vanish quickly without trace!" Tyger replied with Japaneese accent.  
  
"High three dudette!"  
  
"I'll leave you two alone with your 'ninja pizza'."  
  
"What kind of pizza are you making, Tyger?"  
  
"My specialty and favorite, sugar pizza."  
  
"Sugar pizza?"  
  
"Don't ask, just don't ask." Tyger replied.  
  
"I'm having pepperoni, habaneros, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and pickled eel pizza."  
  
"Did Donny put an iron stomach in there or were you born with one?" Tyger disgustinly questioned.  
  
"I was born with one."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"The blue wolf. Where's the blue wolf?" Raph called in his unconsciousness.  
  
"Raph, if you can hear me in there, there is no blue wolf." Leo said.  
  
"I have to thank the blue wolf." Raph continued.  
  
"If you hear me, please wake up." Leo replied.  
  
"Hey Leo, how is he doing." Donny piped from the doorway.  
  
"About the same. He keeps talking about the blue wolf that Tyger talked about."  
  
Arthuor's notes: I am going stop this chapter right here because I can't continue this long, long chapter. If I continue on to you people coming into the story, it will be over 15 Microsoft Word pages long and I am tired of scrolling down to where I am currently writing every time I enter Word. Also, if you are wondering how the blue wolf fits into this story, it will be revealed in a later chapter, which will probably be soon( I hope). I will tell you what is on the Sugar Pizza in the next chapter. I know that Raph gets into a lot of accidents, but I had to have something happen to someone before all of you came into the story. Otherwise it would be a dull uninteresting story. Yes there are horses and a stable in this story. If you want to join my neopet club here is the link: http://www.neopets.com/guilds/guild.phtml?oid=sensei_splinter . Look and see if you want to join even though it is not much right now. Talk to you readers later. 


	4. Athuors notes

I forgot to ask one question in chapter 2 for all of you. What is the name of your nearest airport(big or small) around where you live? This applies to everyone in this story except Kiki and Egor. Please tell me so I can put it into the chapter I'm on so you can all come into the story. Until you tell me I can't put you into the story. If you don't tell me by the time I post the chapter, you will be put into the end and will come from an airport that may not be near you. You all have about 3-5 days to reply. If you are near someone in this story just tell me where they live and the nearest airport.  
  
Thank you. TygerOfTheWynd 


	5. Chapter Threee

I forgot to put this in the last chapter, I got shibbies from Dude, where's my car?, I was watching it before I put that in and it kinda stuck in my head. I would of have put more details in the last chapter, but it would be much much longer or put it into more chapters. I kind figured that you would gotten bored before all of you got into my story, so I just shortened it up a bit. Don't worry, Raph will wake up at the end of this chapter or the beginning of the next, I promise. Everyone will be flown in by private jets, except for Kiki and Egor, because they live in lower Minnesota and it would take a few hours of driving to get to my place. I do not know where most of you live so I am just going to take a stab in the dark on where you live, so don't sue me please. I have not made sugar pizza in real life so I do not know what it would taste like, but it might be good. I just thought the pizza up, partly because I had put too much sugar in the tea I was drinking. It was really really sugary. It reminded me like drinking colored sugar water. I better shut up now and get on with the next chappie. Yeah!!!  
  
Note: @~@~@~@~@~SceneChange~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*RememberingMemory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter three: The rest of the group comes  
  
Early morning  
  
"Jermaine, are you sure you and the rest of the pilots have the experience to find the nearest airports of my friends?" Tyger curiously questioned.  
  
"Yes. I am going to pick up DayDream, Nightmare and DayDream, and the rest are being picked up by the other pilots." Jemaine replied while checking over his plane.  
  
"Good. See you soon. Looks like your dog wants to come with. He better like cats. Other wise there will be a dead cat in the plane because Daydream is bringing one of her cats with."  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be in the cockpit with me. Later." @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mid-morning  
  
"How is he?" Mike questioned, picking up a comic that he had previously brought from the games room.  
  
"The same. Just like he has been for the past three days." Donny replied while reading a book from the library.  
  
"So, what did you do yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing much. Tanya gave me a tour around her lab, we talked for a while, I walked around town for a while. That was about it."  
  
"Did you give her the hair sample* that you had in deep freeze?"  
  
"Yes, I gave it to her immediately at the lab."  
  
"How long will it take for you to find out. I mean that hair was not Master Splinter's hair, and we rarely had any stuffed animals that had that color for hair. The only stuffed animal that had blue coloring for hair was Raphs' blue bear that he found when we were five." Mikey replied thoughtfully(that's rare).  
  
"A few days I hope. I wonder what happened to that bear. It looked like it was brand new from what I remember. I recall that he had it for about a year before he said it disappeared. Do you mind watching him while I take a shower, Tyger will be up in a few to take her watch so you won't have to be here long." Donny said getting up and putting his book down.  
  
"No I don't mind."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Raph wait!" A five year old Mikey yelled.  
  
"What is it? Did Leo send you after me again?"  
  
"Splinter told us not to go in the sewers alone, remember. No Leo did not send me after you, it was Donny that sent me. He thought something was troubling you. He says that something was bothering you." Mikey replied confidentally.  
  
"I think there is something down here, that is why I am out here."  
  
"How can you tell Raph?" Mikey questioned nervously.  
  
"I can feel its presence, and non-threatning." Raph replied calmly.  
  
"Raph, don't go near it, it could be dangerous or a trap." Mikey scaredly said.  
  
"Just go back to the lair, I'll be right behind you after I see what it is." Raph cautiously told Mike.  
  
"Ok. If you get hurt, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Just go already." Raph yelled.  
  
Raph cautiously went around the bend in the sewer and followed the sensation that he was picking up. Even though is was dark and hard to see, he somehow knew were he was going. He could hear footsteps and yelling from behind him. He had to whatever he sensed and hide with it quickly.  
  
"It's this way John!" one human yelled.  
  
"Are you sure? It could take weeks to find that thing that crashed to earth in this sewer system." The other replied back in a russian accent.  
  
"I'm sure. Now lets go. Hurry up." The first said, passing the sewer pipe that Raph was in and did not see him.  
  
'I hope Mikey made it to the lair already. Good thing the lair is well hidden.' Raph thought to himself.  
  
"Help me please! They are out to get me. If you help me, I will be forever in your debt. Please." a voice meakly cried out from behind Raph.  
  
"Who's there? Where are you?" Raph softly questioned.  
  
"I do not have a name, and I am right behind you." The voice beckoned.  
  
"Come out where I can see you."  
  
The small figure came out of the shadows and went in front of Raph.  
  
"What are you?" Raph inqueried as he looked down at a gelatinous mass at his feet.  
  
The mass slowly took shape and looked exactly like Raph.  
  
"I am what you call a shapeshifter." The figure replied.  
  
"How did you do that?" Raph questioned, stepping back to see a reflection of himself.  
  
"I'll explain later, but first we have to find shelter." The figure said.  
  
"My name is Raphael, but you can call me Raph. My family and I have a home nearby. One thing though, you cannot come into my home looking like me." Raph told the figure.  
  
The figure stepped forward, put both hands on Raph's head, and searched for a object that it can use to disguise itself from his memory, and became a blue stuffed bear.  
  
"Now you can take me back." The bear replied.  
  
"What do I say to my family?"  
  
"Say you found me laying in the sewer."  
  
"Ok. I hope this works." Raph told the bear.  
  
Raph looked around to see if there were humans around and ran for the lair. He made sure no one was looking and went in.  
  
"Where have you been my son? Where did you get that bear?" Splinter quietly questioned.  
  
Raph looked at the stuffed bear for a moment, then looked at Splinter and replied "I went out for a walk and found this laying there on the sewer floor."  
  
"I see. Are you sure there was no owner to this brand new bear that you claimed to have found?" Splinter quizzedly asked.  
  
"Yes." Raph replied, looking at the bear, then back at Splinter.  
  
"Then it is yours my son. Now go practice with your brothers while I go find us some food." Splinter said while getting his cloak.  
  
"Sensei. You better be careful, there were humans down in the sewer looking for something." Raph said before leaving the room.  
  
"Thank you, my son." Splinter said before leaving. Raph went to his room and put the bear down on the bed and went to the door to make sure his bothers were not coming and told the bear it was safe.  
  
"That was close. Where are your bothers?" The bear inquired.  
  
"They are practicing in the dojo. You better stay here and be quiet." Raph replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if they find out about you, who knows what is going to happen. So just read something or draw on the paper here. Ok?" Raph said before leaving.  
  
"Ok."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Where have you been Raph? We thought you would forget to practice." Little Donny said.  
  
"Me? Forget? Never." Raph retorted.  
  
Leo practiced with Mikey and Don practiced with Raph for a little while before they switched partners a couple more times. Shortly after every one finished practicing, Splinter came back with some supplies and a little food.  
  
"I am sorry my sons that I could not find anymore food. We have to ration this out for a few days or until I can find more food." Splinter said in sadness.  
  
"Aaahhh." The turtles replied in sadness.  
  
They had their small meal of old bread, a few vegetables, and a small piece of meat for dinner. After dinner, they all did their evening chores, and then they could go play or watch tv before bedtime. Raph finished his chores unusually faster than normal to see his new friend.  
  
"What is he up to, Splinter?" Leo and Donny asked.  
  
"Maybe he wants to play with his stuffed animal that he found this afternoon."  
  
"Is that what he found?" Mikey piped, sweeping the floor.  
  
"How do you know he found son?"  
  
"Donny told me to follow him into the sewers and he told me he could feel a presence nearby." Mikey replied confidentally.  
  
"Did you see him find anything?"  
  
"No Sensei. I did not. I left before he picked up the bear." He added.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"It is just me, bear. You can come out now." Raph said quietly.  
  
The bear came from out of the closet and walked towards Raph.  
  
"Thank god. I thought it was someone that wanted to take me away from here and from my family."  
  
"Your family? Where is your family?" Raph curiously questioned.  
  
"I came from another planet that was destroyed and was sent here to find my grandparents and the rest of my family, but I have no idea where they live. They could be anywhere." The bear said tearfully.  
  
"Me and my family will be your second family until you find your real family. Until you find your real family, I need to give you a name." Raph said sweetly. (Even rarer than Mike being thoughtfully smart but sweet none the less.)  
  
"Thank you Raphael!" The bear replied, bouncing with excitement.  
  
"You got to keep your voice down, I don't want the others to find out about you yet. Since you are a bouncy shapeshifter, I will give you the name Tigger. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Ok, friend." Tigger replied gleefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Mike." Tyger said, comimg into the room.  
  
"Hey. When are the women coming? Are they cute?"  
  
"Mikey, drop it already. All of them will be here in a couple of hours. Tell your brothers to get ready soon if they want to come with." Tyger returned her answer, putting her bag down.  
  
"What is in the bag? Anything for me?" Mikey questioned, trying to get into the bag.  
  
"My personal stuff, and no there is nothing in there for you. Now go watch a movie or something." Tyger replied while keeping the bag away from Mikes' prying eyes.  
  
"Geez, no respect, no respect." Mike mumbled outloud.  
  
Tyger opened up her bag and took out a couple books, a cd player, some cds, and a stuffed bear with a locket on it. She put the headphones and turned on the cdplayer and started reading. A few minutes later, Donny came in and tapped Tygers' shoulder and startled her.  
  
"Donny! You almost killed me. What is wrong with you?" Tyger said, holding her chest.  
  
"Sorry for scaring you, but I was wondering if I could talk about something." Don replied nervously.  
  
"Sure, talk away."  
  
"I was wondering about what you said the other day."  
  
"What did I say that caught your interest."  
  
"You were talking about the blue wolf. I know that scientifically that there is no possible way that there could be a blue wolf unless it is just a hoax where some one painted a dog blue and let it loose." Donny explained.  
  
"Don, it is real." Tyger replied.  
  
"But it is not possible. If it is real, Raph is probably the only one in the house that has seen it, and he might of seen it for a few seconds if he was not having hallucinations."  
  
Donny was about to add something when he noticed the bear with the locket and remembered that Raph had one just like that one but bigger and no locket.  
  
"Where did you get that bear?" Donny questioned, pointing to the bear.  
  
"I had that gotten that bear shortly before my grandma died. She had made it for me. Why?"  
  
"Raph had one just like it when we were five."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few months later..  
  
"Tigger! Where are you?" Raph yelled out, going through the lair.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Tigger, my teddy bear. Have you seen it?"  
  
"Last time I seen it, it was in the living room on the couch a little bit ago." Leo replied.  
  
"Thanks Leo."  
  
"You are welcome, Raph." Leo spoke.  
  
Raph went into the livingroom and looked everywhere. Then he went to see if Mike had it, but he didn't have it. Mike saw it in the kitchen 10 minutes before. It wasn't there and Donny said that he saw it in Splinters' hands with a needle and thread.  
  
"Thanks Don." Raph replied before leaving.  
  
Raph knocked on Splinters' door before entering and kneeling before Splinter.  
  
"What is it my son?"  
  
"Have you seen Tigger, my bear?" Raph questioned.  
  
"Yes. Here, my son. I saw that it was ripped and fixed it for you." Splinter cheerfully answered.  
  
"Thank you sensei." Raph responded while getting up and bowing.  
  
Raph took Tigger out of Splinter's room and went to his room.  
  
"You had me worried there for a second."  
  
"Raph. It's me, Leo. Can I come in?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Raph put Tigger on his bed and picked up some of the pictures off the floor.  
  
"You can come in now Leo."  
  
"I noticed that you have become attached to that bear since you got it. Is there something wrong that you are not telling anyone?"  
  
"No. There is nothing wrong."  
  
"If there is. You know you can tell anyone if there is."  
  
"I know Leo."  
  
"I was kind of wondering about something. Ever since you got that bear, there has been a lot of food appearing and other things as well. Do you know by any chance on how the stuff appears?"  
  
"No I haven't. I swear."  
  
"I belive you." Leo replied before leaving.  
  
"Tigger, did you do all of this?" Raph inquired after he mad sure Leo was gone.  
  
"The food, I got myself. The other things I fixed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I found money on the ground above and in the sewers to buy the food for you and your family. The repairs were easy."  
  
"How did you get all the food from the store to here?"  
  
"I had a friend buy the greoceries and put them at a pre-planned location so I can carry them here."  
  
"Are you sure this person is trustworthy?"  
  
"Yes she is very trustworthy. In time you will get to meet her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A Few Hours later....  
  
"I'm late thanks to you Mike! Atleast I have a scapegoat if I get blamed for my lateness." Tyger said with meanness in her voice.  
  
"It wasn't entirely my fault you know. Car!! Watch out for the car!!!" Mikey yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You are not helping me Mike. I am not used to driving fast with a van." Tyger responded as she tried in vain to try to miss the other vehicles on the road.  
  
"How long have you been driving? Cause it shows if you have not been driving long."  
  
"Shut up. I know how to drive, and at least one OF US can drive."  
  
"Why couldn't we have taken the Dodge Ram Truck* instead of the Van?"  
  
"Because dimwit, the Dodge Ram Van* has more room than the truck."  
  
"Whhhheeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Roller coaster ride!!!!"* Mikey screamed as the van went left, right, up and down a hill.  
  
"I am going to stop very shortly so brace yourself." Tyger warned.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
At the airport  
  
"Man, when Tyger said it was going to be freezing, she ment it." Daydream said trying to run as fast as she can without slipping into the airport terminal.  
  
"I know." Nightmare added.  
  
"I cam preprard." Replied Danceingfae.  
  
"What?" The other two said.  
  
Danceingfae swallowed the marshmallows in her mouth and repeated "I came prepared."  
  
Both looked at her. She had the thickest jacket in the world, at least three pairs of sweat pants, wool socks, big boots, winter gloves, and a thick winter hat with a poofy thing on top. Then they looked at each other. They had tennis shoes, thin pants, thin socks, semi-warm jackets, one size fits all gloves, and no hats. They soon got their luggage off the plane and right next to them, waiting for Tyger to show if she wasn't here already. They made Fae to go check out side to see if she was there yet. Fae was barely out there for 10 seconds when she saw a van speeding towards her and jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The driver of the van stopped and got out to help her when Daydream and Nightmare came out of the terminal to help Danceingfae and to yell at the driver.  
  
"What do you think you were doing trying to drive over our friend here you psycho?" Daream yelled.  
  
"I am truly sorry. I was late to pick up some friends. If there is anything I can do, just tell me."  
  
"Can you hurry up out there?!? I'm freezing as it is in this van!" Mikey yelled from inside the van.  
  
"Who was that?" The trio asked.  
  
"Oh, him. That was just Mikey." Tyger replied, opening the van door.  
  
"Tyger! Close the damn door! I'm freezing. I am not warm-blooded like you!" Mikey retorted, slamming the van door in their face.  
  
"Was that who I thought it was?" The three inquired to Tyger.  
  
"Yes that was Michelangalo. I take it that you three are Nightmare, Daydream, and Danceingfae." Tyger said while pointing to each of them.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Good. There will be a couple more coming before we leave. We can stay in the terminal where it is WARM" Tyger said so she could get Mikey out of the van so she can load everyones's stuff.  
  
"Did some one say warm? Where?" Mikey piped while opening the door and running out and into the terminal.  
  
"Are you sure he can go in there without visual protection?" Nightmare asked while watching Mikey run around in the terminal, getting warm.  
  
"I am positive he can do that. The people who own this airport are used to people like him, so they don't mind as long as he doesn't ruin the place or run around like a maniac." Tyger said.  
  
"Why didn't you bring Don or one of the other two instead?" Daydream asked while trying to get some marshmallows.  
  
"Don wanted to read in the library, and Leo is watching Raph until we get back."  
  
"What did Raph do this time?" Danceingfae asked.  
  
"To make it short, he got impatiant for waiting for winter clothes, started the bike that he was on, and got into an accident three days ago, and hasn't woken up since." Tyger explained as they were going into the terminal.  
  
The four looked out to the runway and saw two more planes coming in. Nightmare got Mikey settled down enough to have him sit.  
  
"Nightmare can you get off of me. I have to go pee really bad and you are making it worse by sitting on me." Mikey said loudly.  
  
"Sorry." She replied  
  
As the two planes approched the girls went to the window to watch while Mike went to the bathroom (in which he almost did not make it because of Nightmare sitting on him). Ziptango, Mily, and Snow White got out of one plane while LennilovesBrian, Sasami, and Sss979 got off the other plane. All of them had the same kind of clothing like Daydream and Nightmare, so they started running for the door to get warm. Ziptango got to the door first, but had some trouble getting the door open. When the rest got to the door, they started yelling at Zip to push harder and all of them started pushing along with Zip. Tyger, Daydream, Nighmare, and Danceingfae started laughing their heads off and fell to the ground in fits of laughter. Mikey came out of the bathroom and started laughing too. After a couple minutes of hard laughing, Mike finally went over to the door and told the group to back up a bit so he could push the door out to let them in.  
  
"Zip, didn't you see the sign on the door to pull?" Danceingfae asked, giggling.  
  
"No. I was too frickin' cold to notice." Zip answered between shivers.  
  
"Who else is coming?" Nighmare inquired boardly.  
  
"Raphielle is Splinter is coming, and with a special guest. They should be here quickly." Tyger answered.  
  
"Who thought their pilots were cute?" Mily asked the group.  
  
"We didn't get to see ours." Nightmare, Danceingfae, and Daydream replied at the same time.  
  
"We saw ours and thought they were cute." Lenni, Sasami, and Sss979 replied.  
  
"So did we."  
  
Tyger went to pick up the luggage of the six new arrivals and fell over because of all the weight in the 14 bags of luggage. Since nobody noticed because they were to busy talking to each other, she was stuck in a pile of luggage on her, trying to yelling for help. They were talking for a few minutes before some one noticed that Tyger was gone.  
  
"Hey, anyone notice where Tyger went?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, where did she go?" All of them said.  
  
Everyone looked around for Tyger. The only thing that they could see out of the ordinary was a pile of luggage on the floor with a foot sticking out on the bottom. Every one relized it must be Tyger underneath and ran to the pile.  
  
"Tyger!! What happened?" "Are you ok?" "Do you need some help?" All of them asked over each other's voice.  
  
"Thanks for helping me guys." Tyger replied as everyone took their luggage and took it out to the van.  
  
"The third plane must be here." Mikey replied, hearing the roar of the engines.  
  
"Lets go greet Raphielle, and the other two." Danceingfae added, eating her marshmallows.  
  
Raphielle, Splinter, and a hooded figure got off the plane and came in to the Terminal. Tyger went up and said hi to Raphielle and Splinter, then went to the hooded figure, bowed and greeted him in Japaneese.  
  
"It is nice to finally meet you Tyger. My sons have talked a lot about you before they came here." Replied a familiar voice.  
  
Mikey came next to Tyger and asked "Sensei, is that you? I thought you were not coming."  
  
"Yes, my son. It is me. I finally came on a personal request to be here. " Master Splinter replied, taking the hood off his head and sitting down.  
  
"We better get going. We have to go meet Kiki and Egor, so they can get to my place." Tyger finally replied.  
  
"I get dibbs on the passenger seat!" Mikey yelled while running to the van.  
  
"No Mikey you stay in back. Master Splinter gets passenger. You don't want him to get hurt do you?" Tyger asked.  
  
"No. Not with the way you drive. Daydream could drive better than you." Mikey retorted.  
  
"Can I? Can I? Huh? Please?" Daydream pleaded.  
  
"No." Tyger snapped back.  
  
"Michelangalo. Ten flips when we get to Tygers' mansion." Splinter said while getting in the passanger seat and buckling up.  
  
"Man, every single time." Mikey grumbled as he got in the back with the gang.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Tyger asked with evil in her eyes and voice.  
  
Everyone can hear Mike whining and moaning in the back for what is going to happen next.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"She better get here soon, otherwise Egor is going to wake up hungry." Kiki said to herself.  
  
"Egor up! Egor hungry!" Egor said sleepily.  
  
"Egor has to wait until Tyger gets here." Kiki answered back.  
  
"Egor eat now."  
  
"Egor will eat in a little bit."  
  
"Egor want lolli please." Egor pleaded.  
  
"Ok. Can you stay right there and not cause trouble?" Kiki asked.  
  
"Egor be good if Egor get lolli." He pouted.  
  
"I will be right back, now be good."  
  
"Egor be good."  
  
Kiki went into the store to get a sucker for Egor with a feeling that something is going to happen. Just after she went in, the gang drove up to the store. Tyger asked if anyone needed anything. Everyone said things that they wanted all at once, and somehow Tyger got it all down and went into the store.  
  
"Lets see here, 5 twenty-four packs of Dr. Pepper, 10 large bags of large marshmallows, 4 bottles of rasberry scented bodywash, 5 boxed of both black and green tea, some bottles of fizzy and still water, lots and lots of candy, some Pop-Tarts, ice cream, pizza, milk, cookies, cereal, and a few large packages of unshelled, salted sunflower seeds." Tyger said to herself as she went through the store before heading to check out.  
  
"Man, I hope Egor isn't trashing the Torino again and Tyger gets here." Kiki said to herself while waiting in line, not knowing that Tyger was right behind here.  
  
"Kiki, is that you?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" she asked, turning around.  
  
"It's me, Tyger."  
  
"Tyger? I didn't know it was you. Stocking up on supplies I see."  
  
"Yeah. I just picked up everyone a few minutes ago. As soon as I check out, we can get going."  
  
Notes: I am going to end here, because I wanted to pick everyone up before ending the chapter. Sorry if this is another long chapter, I was hoping that it was going to be short, but I put more stuff to make it more interesting and I didn't think I was going to write this much so I'll continue the journey to the mansion in the next chapter. I will have Raph wake up shortly in the next chapter.  
  
*the hair sample was found in the lair when the turtles were 5. Donny kept it frozen to be analized.  
  
*I do not own Dodge or the production line that makes Ram Trucks, but my parents own a Ram Truck.  
  
*I do not own Dodge or the production line that makes Ram Work Trucks, and there is a van that is called Ram made by Dodge. If you don't beleve me come to my house and I will show you.  
  
If I missed anything that has a * next to it in this chapter, please tell me. The memories are Raphs' that he is remembering while he is unconcious. There will be more memories in the next chapter or two, and him telling everyone the truth on what happened with the bear and him telling the secret of the bear and why the hair was found.  
  
Please tell me what you think so far, if I need to change anything, add anything, delete anything, ect. I need more people in my club, there is Hex and Zip that joined besides a couple of my names in the club. I thank you Hex and Zip for joining. There is 3 council members that are open. I also need someone who can do html work to. Thank you. Talk to you soon. 


	6. Chapter 4

Note: If you don't talk much in the story, it is my fault because I have around more than 20 characters ( The first 20 characters is me, the rest of the writers, the turtles, Master Splinter, Egor, Proteaus, and Tanya) that are coming in and out of this story and it is hard to remember all of them at once. So, please bear with me. &Tyger looks around, and sees the writers and rest of the story characters have large bags of rotten fruits and veggies and are trying to corner her. Tyger gets scared and runs off with everyone behind her throwing the fruit and veggies.& Daydream: I have good news of you. You get to drive in this chapter. Before I forget, all the memories are Raph's when he and their brothers were 5. Raph found Tigger in the sewer at the beginning of June. Raph has not told Splinter or his brothers about Tigger being alive and shapeshifter. In the memories, Tigger is the same age as the turtles.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Tyger and Kiki paid for their stuff and went out to their cars. Kiki went to her car to give Egor his sucker, only to find out that Egor ate up the seat covers. Egor thanked Kiki and started licking the sucker. Tyger put all the stuff in the back of the van, behind all of the luggage to keep the others from spelunking through the bags while she was driving. Daydream had somehow gotten from the very back of the van to the driver's seat and was trying to find the keys to start it. Tyger went to the passenger side door and tapped the window to get Daydream's attention. Daydream looked over at Tyger and saw that she had the keys dangling from her hand, so Day got so excited that she fogot that Splinter was in the passenger seat and leaped over to get the keys and somehow landed head first on the passenger floor. Everyone who saw what happened started laughing their heads off, not including Splinter, who was shaking his head in disgust and shame. Splinter opened the door so Daydream can get up off the floor. As soon as Daydream got out, she chased Tyger as fast as she could, begging and pleading to drive the van. Kiki saw what was happening and got in between the two and told Daydream she could drive her car and follow Tyger. They both agreed and went into seperate cars, not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
Tyger took off first with Daydream slowly following after. All was fine until they were close to Tyger's mansion. A couple wolves were in the middle of the road, eating a roadkill dear. Tyger slammed on the breaks very quickly, which caused Daydream to break and she swerved into the snowbank. All this commotion made the two wolves run off into the woods. Everyone except Mike and Splinter got out of the cars to see what caused Tyger to stop.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Nightmare asked, rubbing her head after hitting it on the side of the van.  
  
"Look. There is a deer in the middle of the road with two wolves that were eating it." Tyger exclaimed.  
  
"Why didn't you run over it? I mean it was already dead." Lenni replied.  
  
"Because, nimwit, if I did go over it at the speed I was going, it would of caused me to roll the van with all of you getting seriously injured." Tyger said with seriousness.  
  
"Ohh. Now I get it."  
  
"Hey Tyger, do you think that a tow truck will get my car out, since the snow is deep?" Kiki asked, looking to see if there was any damage to the car.  
  
"Egor push!" Egor yelled, trying to push the car out of the snow.  
  
"No. Looks like I have to pull it out myself." Tyger noted.  
  
Everyone picked up the dead dear(with work gloves) and put it off to the side and somehow was able to get into the van with all the luggage and food, and went off to the mansion while Mike stayed with the Torino. After Tyger pulled into the huge garage, everyone got out and went into the living room to sit.  
  
"Tyger, I am glad that you made it back alright with your friends." Proteaus exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I am glad to, even with Daydream accidentally putting Kik's car in the snowbank."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I saw a dead deer and couln't go around, so I stepped on the breaks and caused Day to hit the bank."  
  
"Who is this?" Snow White finally asked.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. This is my grandfather, Proteaus. Grandfather, this is Daydream, Danceingfae, Snow White, Ziptango, Sss979, Nightmare, Sasami, Lennilovesbrian, Raphielle, Splinter, Mily, Kiki, and Egor." Tyger said while pointing to each one, when Tyger said Egor's name, he came off from the drapes and licked Proteaus' hand as a greeting.  
  
"Don't mind Egor, he does that all the time." Kiki replied.  
  
"Before I forget. This is Master Splinter, the turtles sensei."  
  
"Nice to meet you Proteaus. You have a wonderful granddaughter."  
  
"Likewise Master Splinter. Thank you very much. Your other sons are upstairs, either in the library or one of their rooms. I will personally show you where they are while they get the car out of the snowbank." Proteaus motioned.  
  
Who wants to come help to take Kiki's car out?" Tyger asked a rehtorical question for she knew everyone wanted to come.  
  
"Me!" They all yelled at once.  
  
"Come on then, lets go to the garage. But first I have to tell some of the staff to bring all the stuff in." Tyger replied before leaving for a minute.  
  
"Lets go!" She replied running to the garage.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Four can come with me, and the rest can ride what ever you want." Tyger responded, getting into her Dodge Ram Truck.  
  
"We get dibs on the Truck." Lenni, Sasami, Kiki and Egor yelled.  
  
"We get dibs on the four wheelers." Daydream, Danceingfae, Zip, and Mily reponded, each taking a four wheeler.  
  
"We get the three wheelers." Snow White, Nighmare, and Sss979 replied.  
  
"We get the dirt bikes." Raphielle, Splinter called.  
  
"Hey, lets race to see who would get to the Torino first." Daydream challenged everyone.  
  
"I'm going to win." Ziptango boasted.  
  
"Right. Whatever Zip, I'm going to win." Nightmare retorted.  
  
They left the garage, formed a straight line, and were on their way to the Torino, giving themselves a head start over Tyger, Lenni, Kiki, Sasami, and Egor. Tyger had left a snowmobile in the the bed of the truck from her trip before and put some chains in the bed and left. All of them raced each other to see who would be first. Mily was in the lead when she turned her head and saw Tyger behind them and closing in. Mily motioned the others to move out in a fan to block Tyger. They forgot that Tyger had higher lower body clearance truck with a 4-wheel drive off road package, so Tyger went off to the side of the road and sped up and went in front of them and got to the Torino first. Lenni, Sasami, Kiki and Egor got out of the truck and started cheering because they won.  
  
"Why did you have to cheat, Tyger?" Mily huffed.  
  
"I didn't cheat, what I did was perfectly legal. Any ways, no one said that going around someone was illegal in the race." Tyger yelled out the truck, while backing up behind the car to pull the Torino out.  
  
"Tyger, can I come in the truck? I'm freezing my shell off here." Mike piped.  
  
"Sure, hurry up." Tyger answered, getting out and hooking the truck to the car with a chain.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Raphielle asked.  
  
"I'm sure. Now everyone make sure they are away when the car comes out. The car will be flying out." Tyger warned.  
  
Every one got on their vehicles and drove to a safe distance. After the signal was given that everyone was safe, Tyger stepped on the gas so much that the car popped right out. Kiki went to the Torino and checked to see if it was ok. After checking it over and starting it up, every one left, Sasami driving the truck with Lenni and Mike, Tyger taking the snowmobile, they all agreed that they race to the mansion without going off to the side of the road, with the execption of Tyger on the snowmoblie. It was a tie between Mily and Daydream. They all congratulated Mily and Daydream for winning and went in to warm up. When the went into the living room, Mike, Don, and Leo were watching movies.  
  
"Where's Raph?" Elle asked.  
  
"Unconcious from an accident." Daydream replied.  
  
"Are we going to take the tour of your pad?" Sss979 inquired.  
  
"Yes we are. In a matter of fact, I was just going to say that." Tyger answered.  
  
They all left towards the kitchen to start the tour, with Master Splinter tagging along.  
  
"You all should stay with Tyger through the tour or she will blow her top." Mike and Don yelled out.  
  
They went around and saw everything the guys saw, but they saw every room, in which they ooed and aahhed in delight.  
  
"Did you see the bathrooms? There is enough for everyone!" Sasami asked.  
  
"How about the designs on our bedroom doors? Now we know which one is ours." Lenni squealed in delight, after seeing the life-like picture of Brian on her door.  
  
"I know. They are so cool." Danceingfae replied, drooling over Spike on her door.  
  
"Mine's better." Daydreamed retorted, kissing Legolas with a huge bag of marshmallows in his hand on her door.  
  
"No, mine!" Mily yelled, swooining over Elijah Wood on her door.  
  
"Children, they are all good." Splinter answered.  
  
They all went on all three floors and went into most of the rooms. After about an hour and a half they finished the three floors.  
  
"Are we going to go to the fourth floor?" Zip asked.  
  
"No Zip, that floor is storage and attic space. Besides there is really nothing up there to see." Tyger replied, blocking the stairway.  
  
"If we are done, I'm going to the stable and ride a pure black Arabian horse." Daydream spoke, going to her room to get her riding clothes.  
  
"I'm going four wheeling." Danceingfae piped, going back down to the garage.  
  
"We'll go with." Mily, Ziptango, Sss979, and Splinter added.  
  
"I'm going to go write my stories." Lenni replied.  
  
"Egor play in games room!"  
  
"I'll go with you." Kiki replied.  
  
"I'm going to see Raph." Elle spoke.  
  
"Hey Sasami, you wanna go play ping pong?"  
  
"Sure Nightmare. Lets go."  
  
Everyone went off and did their thing. Splinter stood there and watched Tyger go up to the fourth floor.  
  
"Where are you going, young child?"  
  
"Master Splinter, I thought you left to meditate or something. I was going upstairs to check on something." Tyger replied nervously.  
  
"What ever for?"  
  
"I was upstairs before I left to get everyone and I think I left the light on in the room I was in."  
  
"Oh." Splinter spoke, going into his room to meditate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a warm, sunny September day up top. Master Splinter thought the turtles have been good for a long time and deserved to go up top to play for a little while. Splinter said that they would go as soon as the weather got better. Raph was waiting for this trip for two weeks, but a few days before the trip, he had gotten the flu. He was depressed that he couldn't go, so he just stayed in bed and moped. On the day of the little trip, Splinter came into Raph's room to see if he was better.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay home, my son? You are getting over your flu and you seem well enough to go with us." Splinter spoke softly.  
  
"I'm sure sensei. The more I rest, the sooner I am over my flu."  
  
"Ok. Be careful Raphael on what you do. Do not go out of the lair for any reason, you understand?"  
  
"Yes sensei. I am just going to in my room or the livingroom while you are gone."  
  
"Good. Your brothers and I will be gone for only a few hours, so we won't be long. I left a sandwich for you in the kitchen if you are hungry." Splinter spoke before leaving Raph's bedroom.  
  
Raph could hear his brothers talking loudly, each one talking about different things, in the living room. Splinter asked to have his brothers to calm down and to be carefull in the sewers while they go to their above ground play area. After every one calmed down they all left the lair. Raph got out of bed and opened his door to see if they were really gone, then went back.  
  
"Tigger, its all clear. You can come out now."  
  
Tigger was hiding under a pile of laundry in the corner of the room. She tried to go to the top, but got herself tangled up in the laundry. Raph looked on while Tigger was trying to get herself out. After a few minutes of no success, Tigger got the idea that she could change into a small snake and get out, and went with it. Raph thought she was having problems and went over to go help. When he picked up a portion of the laundry, a snake slithered out. Raph screamed at the site of the snake and went to the other side of his room. The snake stopped where it was and changed into Tigger again.  
  
"Don't do that!" Raph screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Becoming a snake."  
  
"Afraid of a reptile?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you forgot you are a reptile."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes. You and snakes are both cold-blooded, dry skin, and other common things to."  
  
"I didn't know that, Tigger."  
  
"Now you know."  
  
"How can you change like that?"  
  
" All I have to do is just pick an object and imagine me changing into the object that I want to be."  
  
"Do you think I can change my form like you?"  
  
"I do not think so. But I seen shapeshifters change non-shapshifters to other forms temporarily."  
  
"Can you change me?"  
  
"It takes practice. If I do it wrong, your brothers and sensei would find out about what happened to you." Tigger explained.  
  
"Please?" Raph pleaded.  
  
"No, I'm not experienced to do that type of thing."  
  
Both went back and forth for about ten minutes before Raph gave up. Raph asked if Tigger has learned any new forms that she could do in the past month. Tigger nodded and she showed him he new forms that she learned. She could do a pencil, a monkey, a small chair, a dog, a cat, an odd colored wolf cub, a pizza, and a small child. Raph liked the wolf form the best. They talked for a bit until Raph became hungry. They left the bedroom and Tigger went into the living roon while Raph went to get his sandwich from the kitchen. When he came back, he noticed that Tigger became a wolf cub with horns coming out the top of her head. The horns did not stick right up, the horns went up, then bent forward towards the front of the head.  
  
"Wolves don't have horns Tigger."  
  
"They don't? Dang."  
  
"You should become a stuffed bear soon. My brothers and sensei should be coming in an hour." Raph replied, looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
Tigger became a bear and sat next to Raph on the couch. They watched cartoons on the old television until Splinter, Leo, Mikey, and Don came back. Leo, Don, and Mike where all talking about how much they had fun and trying to make Raph jelous that he did not come, which did not work as they hoped. Splinter went over to see how Raph was and made sure his flu was not reacuring. After the other three turtles put their stuff away, they all went to the dojo to practice. Splinter told Raph to sit when he was not feeling well during practice. They all learned a couple new moves and went off into pairs to practice them before going off to practice old stuff. Half way through the practice of old techniques, Raph had to sit out because he was starting to feel sick, and sat out until practice was over. Splinter sent them off to take a break before dinner and chores. Tigger was on the couch watching tv with the volume low while everyone else was practicing. When she heard them coming out of the dojo, she quickly went to the tv and turned it off and ran back to the couch and in the position that she was before they went into the dojo.  
  
"Raph, I'm surprised that you didn't bring your bear with you to the dojo. You brought it everywhere." Leo teased.  
  
"Lay off Leo. It's just a bear." Raph defended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
"Hey Tyger, what'cha makin'?" Daydream asked while coming into the kitchen, with everyone else except Egor, Master Splinter, and the other three turtles behind her.  
  
"Sugar Pizza."  
  
"Again? You made three of them yesterday." Mikey gasped.  
  
"And WHO ate them all?"Tyger asked back.  
  
"Hey! They were better than my pizza."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"How can that be? Tyger's pizzas are better than Mike's? That is just impossible. Mikey's always the best pizza maker." Mily cried.  
  
"Pipe it. She makes the best candy coated pizzas that I have tasted." Mikey piped.  
  
"If that is so, what are the ingrediants of the pizza?" Sss979 asked.  
  
"Candy, of course."  
  
"What are you putting on this one?" Elle asked, pointing to the pizza dough in front of Tyger.  
  
"Well, I am going to put chocolate into the dough to make it taste better with all the candy; instead of tomato sauce, a big jar of marshmallow fluff stuff, chocolate, sugary cereal, and any kind of candy that you want."  
  
"Are you making any others?"  
  
"Barbaqued chicken, triple cheese, pepperoni, and whatever kind you want."  
  
"Barbaqued chicken? That sounds disgusting." Splinter remarked.  
  
"Actually it tastes better than it sounds. All there is the pizza dough, chicken pieces, cheese, and barbaque sauce instead of pizza sauce." Tyger replied.  
  
They all started making pizzas and eat them all after they finshed baking. When they all started to leave, the other kitchen door flung open and a red- headed, ape like man came running through.  
  
"Tyger! Tyger!" The ape creature screamed.  
  
"Habeeb. Did you get loose from Tanya again?"  
  
"Tanya! Tanya!" Habeeb babbled.  
  
"There you went Habeeb." Tanya replied from the other door.  
  
"What do you want Tanya?" Tyger growled.  
  
"Chill, I just came by to talk to Donatello. I got some results on a sample that he brought with him. Where is he anyway?" Tanya answered walking towards Tyger and the group and holding a large envelope.  
  
"Up on the second floor. Either in the Library or in his room. It is the one with the purple door."  
  
"Thanks." Tanya replied, walking through the group, into the living room.  
  
"By the way, what's the results from the sample?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Tanya snaped, not turning around to look at Tyger.  
  
"Cause last time you came here with results about something and asked for my grandfather, my parents died because of you, or don't you remember that." Tyger replied with anger.  
  
"If you want to know, it's a DNA report."  
  
"Fine. You can go."  
  
Tanya left the kitchen and went upstairs. Habeeb stayed with Tyger and started playing with the pots and pans.  
  
"What was that about?"Danceingfae whispered to Daydream.  
  
"I don't know." She replied back.  
  
"What happened to your parents?" Zip asked, in a confused sort of way.  
  
"Ten years ago, the both went to see the doctor about a rash that appeared on their skin. He told them to go see Tanya to have her analyze the rash. The day she got the results and told my grandfather that is was a very deadly form of a rash, they died. They didn't tell me until a couple years after on what caused their deaths." Tyger replied depressingly.  
  
"How can a rash be deadly?" Splinter asked.  
  
"It was caused by a poision from a rare plant that used to grow here. They walked through it several weeks before the rash appeared. By the time they went to see Tanya to have the rash analyzed, the poison already destroyed most of their internal organs to the point of that they would of died before getting treatment. After my parents died, we made sure that the plants would never grow again."  
  
"Tyger, who's the ape man?" Mily asked as Habeeb played with her hair.  
  
"That's Habeeb. He has a few physical and mental problems. Right Habeeb?"  
  
"Right! Right!" He complied.  
  
"Hey Habeeb, you want to meet my friends?"  
  
"Women! Women!" Hebeeb yelled as he jumped on Tyger's shoulders.  
  
"This is Raphielle, Lenni, Daydream, Danceingfae, Mily, Nighmare, Ziptango, Sss979, Sasami, Splinter, Kiki, and Mikey in the back."  
  
"Turtle! Turtle!" Habeeb hollared as he jumped from Tyger's shoulder to everyone's shoulder to get to Mike.  
  
"Looks like he adores you Mike." Night replied.  
  
"Habeeb can't have him. Mike is MINE!" Mily yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Mily, he won't take him away. He loves turtles. Don't you?"  
  
"Turtle!"  
  
"Reminds me of Egor in a way." Kiki spoke.  
  
"Where is the little imp anyway?" Daydream asked while stuffing her face with bags of marshmallows that she found in the pantry.  
  
"Get out of there! If you eat all the marshmallow now, we won't have a bonfire until I get more." Tyger replied while going over towards Daydream and snatching the bags in her hands and closing the pantry door and locking it with a combo lock.  
  
"Hey I was eating those!" Daydream yelled.  
  
"They are not just for you, they are for everyone." Tyger retorted.  
  
"Yeah." The rest agreed.  
  
"Fight! Fight!" Habeeb yelled while jumping up and down.  
  
"How do you control him? He acts just like Egor, but much much worse." Mike responded.  
  
"You can't really control him, unlike Egor. The only way you can control him is if we sing his favorite song."  
  
"And exactly what is that song?" Zip asked reluctantly.  
  
"Sponge Bob."  
  
"Sponge! Sponge!" Habeeb gleefully yelled.  
  
Everyone huddled together to find who does what for singing the song. They all agreed the Mike does the pirate guys lyrics and everyone else sings SpongeBob Squarepants. Since Mike didn't know the lyrics, they repeated it until he got them down. They dis-huddled and had Mike start.  
  
"Are you ready kids?"  
  
"Aye Aye captain!"  
  
"I cant hear you!"  
  
"Aye Aye captain!"  
  
"Oooooooooo. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"  
  
"Spongebob SquarePants!"  
  
"Absorbant, yellow, and porous as he?"  
  
"SpongeBob SquarePants!"  
  
"If nautical nonsence is something you wish."  
  
"SpongeBob SquarePants!"  
  
"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"  
  
"SpongeBob Squarepants!"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!" The whole gange sang together.  
  
"SpongeBooooob SquarePaaaaaaaaaaaaaants!(insert pirate laugh here)" Mike finished.  
  
"More! More!"  
  
"No more Habeeb. You can have Tanya play that song in the car when you go." Tyger replied, taking Habeeb off the kitchen counter and into the living room.  
  
When everyone got into the living room, Egor was sitting there watching the blank tv, but he was laughing his head off at something. Everyone got behind him to see what he was laughing about, but saw a blank tv with a spider crawling on the screen.  
  
"Egor, what are you doing?"Kiki asked.  
  
"Egor watch spider on tv." Egor replied while pointing to the spider.  
  
"Who dat?" Habeeb asked with curiousity.  
  
"This is Egor, Habeeb." Splinter replied.  
  
"Egor friend too?" Habeeb added.  
  
"Yes, he is a friend too." Nightmare answered.  
  
"Friend! Friend! Egor friend!"  
  
"Egor thinks he weird." Egor whispered in Kiki's ear.  
  
"Come on Habeeb. Lets go upstairs to meet others."  
  
I am ending it here because I cannot think of anything more on what everyone is going to do. If there is anything that you want to do during the story, please tell me, cause I do not know what you do on your free time. Man, I should limit the amount of characters I have in my story, cause I have over twenty right now and there will probably be more later in this long story. I might have this as a loooong story, depending on how much I cram into each chapter. I was thinking of one of you of getting hurt by an accident, if I do think of who, it might be a bit funny.  
  
One question: How many think they know who one of the shapeshifters might be? If you think you know tell me. 


	7. Raph is up and the The Lost Horses

I do not own the TMNT. I also do not own the FF Writers. i only own myself and the rest of the characters.  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Raph. Raph. Raph wake up! You slept in. Raph." Tigger said as she tried to get Raph up in every possible way without yelling and throwing things at him.  
  
"I'm up already. Now get off of me, you're suffocating me." Raph replied as he was trying to get Tigger off his shell.  
  
"Sorry. I wouldn't of done that if you heard everyone come in and try and wake you up." Tigger explained.  
  
Raph got up, yawned, streched, and put his practice gear and bandana on before picking up his room. Tigger had already started picking up, since she made half the mess yesterday. She had gotten really bored while Raph and his brothers where in the living room learning their alphabet and numbers. Since the bedrooms were right next to the living room, and she could not become something smaller than a pencil, she stayed in Raph's bedroom and drew pictures, which were very good considering that the average 5 year old has a little problem coloring within the lines all the time. The pictures looked like that they were drawn by a teenager with a artists skill of drawing. Of course, Raph hid them from everyone so they wouldn't see them.  
  
"You have the lair to yourself for a couple of hours today. Sensei is teaching us directions and how to navigate the sewers. So, do not try and mess up the lair. If you are out and about the lair, make sure you listen for noises so you don't get caught." Raph spoke quietly as he was half way out his bedroom door.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Raph left for breakfast, chores, and practice. Before they left for their sewer navigation lesson, Raph quickly snuck into his room and told Tigger that he was leaving and left. Tigger went around the lair and looked to see if there was anything that needed to be fixed. She found a microwave, old lamp, a couple of chairs, and an old sword that were broken and fixed them all. Tigger had some time left so she cleaned up the lair. She had finished thirty minutes before everyone came back so she went over to find a simple book to read and went into Raph's bedroom.  
  
The turtles and Splinter come home and notice that the lair is cleaner. Splinter goes into his room to meditate. Raph went into his room.  
  
"Dude, was the lair this clean when we left or is it just me?" Mike asked while looking around.  
  
I dunno Mike, I dunno." Leo replied in as much confusion as Mike.  
  
"Hey guys, look, long blue hair. It can't be sensei's hair because on the color and it can't be Raph's bear because its hair is short." Donny pointed out as he picked up the hair from the floor and showed it to his brothers.  
  
"Then, who's is it then?"  
  
"Not sure, I have to preserve it until I have the means to study it."  
  
"Do you know how fresh it is?"  
  
"Probably no more than a day old."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Morning after everyone came  
  
"Major headache coming on."  
  
Tyger looked up from her book that she was reading and saw that Raph was sturring and trying to get up. She got up and went over to Raph.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Terrible. I got a major headache, I'm sore, I'm starving, I'm thirsty, and I can't get up." Raph grumbled.  
  
"Hold on while I get everyone, some asprin, water, and some food for you. You just lay there and wait."  
  
"You better hurry up this time."  
  
"It wasn't my fault that you got impatient and got into an accident four days ago."  
  
"I have been out for four days?"  
  
"Yes, and you were lucky that you even survived the crash. Now lay there and relax." Tyger said before leaving the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Leo came in, looking like he just woke up, which he did.  
  
"Hey bro. Tyger just woke me up to tell me that you woke up."  
  
"I don't want to listen to you bitching that I was being an ass and it was my fault that I didn't see the fallen tree and got into the accident."  
  
"Chill, I was not going to yell at you for your stubborness, I just came in to see how you were and to say I missed you the past few days."(all together now. Aahhhhh, how sweet!!) Leo said sleepily.  
  
"Did I just hear you right? You missed me? Who are you and what have you done with the real Leo?" Raph asked in amazement.  
  
"I really missed you Raph. I thought I was going to lose you this time." Leo said as he was remembering the time when Raph was attacked by the foot on April's roof.  
  
"I am really touched."  
  
"Master Splinter came yesterday and he knows about your accident."  
  
"Is he mad?"  
  
"Actually, he is not."  
  
"Are the writers here?"  
  
"Yep. Every single one of them. Egor is here too."  
  
Don and Mike come in, both still trying to wake up.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey yourself." Mike replied.  
  
Don just grunted in reply.  
  
"What time is it?" Mike asked.  
  
"The current time is 7:33 am. And here is breakfast for you four. Here is your asprin and water Raph." Tyger happily spoke.  
  
"7:30? I'm going back to bed." Mike said.  
  
"Ditto." Leo and Don replied.  
  
"What a lively bunch they are." Tyger answered.  
  
"So, why do you want to watch me anyway?" He asked while slowly sitting up.  
  
"Because, most of the people in the house are still sleeping. The only ones that are awake besides you and me is the chef and one of the four maids."  
  
"Oh." Raph replied.  
  
Raph took some asprin and drank half of the water that he was given before he started breakfast. Tyger just sat where she was, continuing her book while he ate. Raph looked at her for a while.  
  
"You know what, you look familiar to me."  
  
"Really? How do I look familiar to you?"  
  
"I don't know. It is like I have that feeling that I know you from somewhere else besides being on your property."  
  
"Like deja-vu?"  
  
"No, like I met you years ago, when I was young."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Raph continued eating his breakfast until Master Splinter came in.  
  
"You are up I see. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better than when I woke up. But I am still a little sore and I still have a headache, but it is not that bad." Raph spoke in between bites of ham.  
  
"Good. I hope you recover soon, my son."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Morning Splinter. Sleep well?" Tyger asked, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Good morining. I did not see you there Tyger, and yes I did sleep well. Thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome. I brought extra breakfast just in case anyone else was hungry besides Raph." She replied, not noticing that Raph ate half of the breakfast.  
  
"I will take some before my son eats it all." Splinter said as he took a plate and took some eggs, a couple pieces of toast and some ham.  
  
Tyger looks up from her book and notices that Raph ate half of the breakfast and shakes her head. Tyger looks over to the door and notices that Elle is quietly sneaking into the room, tip-toes towards Raph and Splinter and making a motion to Tyger to be quiet. Tyger relizes that Elle is trying to surprise Raph by giving him a huge hug and she tries not to laugh, but she was unable to contain herself and started laughing. Splinter and Raph look at Tyger then look behind them to notice Elle, and Elle is stomping her feet because she was caught sneaking up on them.  
  
"Tyger! You were suppose to keep quiet!" Elle grumbled outloud.  
  
"I am so sorry Elle, I couldn't help myself." Tyger said, still laughing.  
  
"What were you planning on doing, child?" Splinter asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was just trying to sneak up and give Raph a hug." Elle replied sheepishly.  
  
"Come here and give me a hug then." Raph said.  
  
Elle went over and gave him the biggest hug she tried to give him. Then she kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed as red as his bandana.  
  
"By the way Tyger, everyone else is up. Daydream and Dancingfae are horseback riding and everyone is in the games room."  
  
"Thanks for telling me. Do they know that Raph is up?"  
  
"No they do not know."  
  
"I should go tell them. I'll be right back."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Everyone except Day and Danceingfae were in the games room. They had a challenge where the next person played the winner. They were currently playing Motocross 2003. Egor and Zip were racing each other. Egor has beaten everyone else except Zip.  
  
"No fair Egor." Zip yelled.  
  
"Egor good. Egor's favorite game."  
  
"Morning everyone."  
  
Everyone either waved, said hello, or did both.  
  
"Hey, Raph is up if you want to go see him."  
  
"Really?" everyone chorused at once.  
  
"Yeah. He has been up for the past half hour/fourty five minutes."  
  
"Lets go see him." Nightmare suggested.  
  
Everyone started to leave while Zip turned off the tv and the PS2. Tyger was the first one out the door since she was closest to it. Egor was still siting there still playing the game after it was no longer on, eventually he was the last one in the room.  
  
"Raph you got company." Tyger said as she opened the door to let everyone else in.  
  
"Hey Raph. I see you are looking better already." Lenni said.  
  
"Who are all of you?" Raph asked.  
  
They lined up from tallest to shortest.  
  
"Lennilovesbrian."  
  
"Sasami."  
  
"Ziptango."  
  
"Nightmare."  
  
"Snow White."  
  
"Sss979."  
  
"Raphielle."  
  
"Mily."  
  
"Splinter. No relation to Master Splinter."  
  
All of a sudden two snow and fresh poo covered figures enter the room.  
  
"And that is Daydream and Danceingfae."  
  
"What happened too you two?" Tyger asked, pinching her nose to block the smell of the fresh poo.  
  
"A small pack of wolves came up and scared the horses. They got so scared that they would of pooped their pants if they had any pants to wear and knocked us off into their own dung before they ran off." Daydream explained.  
  
"Great, now we have to find the horses if they are still alive."  
  
"Can we stay here and wash up?" Daydream and danceingfae asked.  
  
"Stay and go take as many showers as you need." Master Splinter said, holding his breath.  
  
"Every one go get dressed and head outside." Tyger said as they all went out of Raph's room.  
  
"I want to come with." Raph said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come?"Mily asked, since she was the last one leaving Raph's room.  
  
"I'm sure, anyways, I have been in the house for four days and I need some excersize."  
  
(to the rest of the girls) "Hey stop for a scecond, we need to wait for Raph, he wants to come with." Mily yelled.  
  
"You need to rest my son."  
  
"I have been resting for four days, I can't stand being in this bed anymore." Raph replied.  
  
"Hey Raph, the suit that I had gotten for you four days ago is in closet. There is also a warmer weather clothing in there too. Since is is warm, use the warm weather clothes." Tyger said with her head peeking into Raph's bedroom.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No Problem." Tyger notioned as she closed the door.  
  
"Lets all get ready and meet downstairs in ten minutes. Then we plan on what we are going to do there." Nightmare pointed out before going to her room.  
  
They all agreed and went to their separate rooms to get dressed. Over the next ten minutes, everyone slowly made it downstairs. Kiki managed to get Egor out of the games room that they were in and got him dressed.  
  
"Egor play with snow?"  
  
"Yes you can play with the snow." Kiki replied.  
  
"Egor play with snow!" Egor gleefully yelled.  
  
"What is the plan guys?" Raph asked as he came down the stairs.  
  
He was wearing a mid-weight red windbreaker, black sweat pants, snowboots, special made snowboarding gloves, a hat with spikes comeing out of each direction, and black shades instead of his bandana.  
  
"Well, we are planning on splitting into groups and search that way." Sasami claimed.  
  
"Tyger is getting your brothers to see if they want to come with. Then she is going to tell her grandfather about what happened and that we are going to find the horses." Splinter added.  
  
"Ok guys lets get into groups, Leo, Mike, and Donny are coming with. Each turtle to a group. I am in Raph's group." Tyger said loudly as she went down the stairs.  
  
"I get Donny." Zip said.  
  
"Raph." Replied Elle.  
  
"Leo." Sasami added.  
  
"Mike." Mily yelled.  
  
"Leo." Splinter replied.  
  
"Don." Sss979 spoke.  
  
"Mike." Lenni claimed.  
  
"Leo." Snow white pointed out.  
  
"Don for me and Egor." Kiki said.  
  
"Then it is settled. Let's wait for the other three to come."  
  
A few minutes later, the other three turtles came, each with their own colored jackets, and dressed like Raph.  
  
"You guys can go ahead, I'll catch up in a little bit. I have to go talk to grandfather about what we are doing."  
  
"How would you know where your group went?" Snow White asked.  
  
"I can tell. Now go."  
  
"Fine. Later Tyger." Elle said.  
  
"Later."  
  
Tyger went upstairs to talk to her grandfather. They talked for 20 some minutes before Tyger came out of the library that her grandfather was in. On her way back downstairs, she bumped into Daydream and Danceingfae, who were both dressed back up in outdoor clothing and cleaner.  
  
"Hey Tyger, we thought that everyone had left already." Daydream said, putting marshmallows in her mouth.  
  
"They did. But I had to talk to my grandfather about what happened. You can join the horse hunt if you want. I think I saw everyone leaving the stables a minute ago through one on the windows. We can catch up if we hurry."  
  
"Let's go then." Danceingfae said.  
  
The three raced down to the stables to catch up. They made it in time for the others were just leaving.  
  
"I see you made it Tyger." Splinter spoke.  
  
"I have some friends with me that want to come with."  
  
"Yeah, we want to help since we lost the horses." Daydream and Danceingfae piped.  
  
"Fine. Take a team and lets go."  
  
"I can't go. Grandfather said that I had some chores to do before I go, so Danceingfae will take my place." Tyger replied.  
  
"I'll help you." Mily suggested.  
  
"I can do it alone. They are pretty easy actually. So you guys go ahead and I will see you when you get back." Tyger spoke, heading into the stables.  
  
"Later Tyger." Everyone said at once.  
  
"Later." Tyger said as she headed back into the stables to clean out the two stables the lost horses were lving in.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Man, we have been looking for a long time and found nothing." Raph moaned.  
  
"I know Raph, but we have to find the horses." Elle replied.  
  
"If we don't find them in one hour we can go back and say we found nothing. Is that fine with you guys?" Danceingfae said.  
  
"Ok. Fine with me." They chimed as they went on.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Egor sleepy again."  
  
"You can wait a little bit longer Egor." Don replied.  
  
"We will turn back if we don't find anything in the next hour." Kiki added.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Leo, how are you holding up?" Splinter asked.  
  
"I am doing ok. We better turn back soon."  
  
"We will like for one more hour." Snow White replied.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"I'm bored." Mike groaned.  
  
"One more hour Mike." Mily replied, being by his side.  
  
After a hour of no luck, everyone headed back towards the stables. About half a mile away from the stables, they all met to see if they found anything, but no one found anything. As they started back towards the stables, they all heard a neighing sound and stopped. They head it again and ran towards the sound. They followed the sound to just outside the stable area and found a site that nobody would belive.  
  
"It can't be. Could it?" Don asked in confusion at what he saw.  
  
There were the two lost horses, side by side with the blue wolf in front of them with the reigns of the two horses in her mouth.  
  
"No way. I mean how could it find the horses when we couldn't?" Mike said.  
  
"What is it?" The girls questioned.  
  
"A friend that will help us." Raph explained.  
  
"How can you tell it is a friend?" Don asked.  
  
"I know, Don. I know. We go back a long time." Raph replied as he went forward towards the wolf to get the reigns.  
  
"Raph, don't go near it. It could be dangerous." Mily said.  
  
"She won't hurt me. I helped her once and she helped me. If it wasn't for her, me and my brothers wouldn't be here today." Raph said as he got the reigns and petted the wolf before taking the horsed.  
  
"Care to explain?" Leo demanded.  
  
"I will, Leo. Just not right now." Raph said as he took the horses into the stables, with the wolf right behind him.  
  
"Amazing." Lenni replied outloud.  
  
"I know." Nightmare added.  
  
"What?" Sasami asked.  
  
"The wolf, you silly. It is following Raph like it knows what she is a family member." Sss979 remarked.  
  
"She is amazing Raph. I didn't belive you or Tyger when you two said that there was a blue wolf around here." Donny said as he went up and looked at the wolf.  
  
After a minute of Donny looking at her, the wolf just ran off and disapeared into the woods.  
  
"That was amazing." Kiki said astoundedly.  
  
"Egor want blue wolf." Egor said as they all went inside.  
  
"No Egor. You can't have the wolf." Danceingfae replied as she and the rest of the group entered the massive livingroom.  
  
"Hey guys. Back so soon?" Tyger asked as she came downstairs with Master Splinter behind her.  
  
"Yeah. At first we tried to find the horses and then came back after an hour and half of finding nothing. Then the horses are right outside the stables with that blue wolf that you talked about holding the reigns in its mouth." Donny said excitedly.  
  
"Really? A blue wolf?" Master Splinter asked.  
  
"Yes, sensei. Then Raph went over and put the horses in the stable and said that he and the wolf were old friends." Mike added.  
  
"Old friends? I would of remembered him having a wolf as a friend." Master Splinter said.  
  
"Sensei. I kept her a secret because I did not want her to be hurt or scared at the time we met." Raph said quietly, but loud enough for Master Splinter to hear.  
  
"I see. You had made the right choice my son. For that I will not punish you for your thinking." Master Splinter replied.  
  
"What? He gets off punishment for harboring a wolf a long time ago and not telling any one else about it?" Leo said angerly.  
  
"Leonardo, ten flips now for your rudeness! Besides, how do you know the wolf was in the lair when he was hiding the wolf?" Master Splinter asked, looking at Leo.  
  
"Because, sensei, we found this hair sample by the old tv we had 15 years ago." Donny said as he pulled out some of the hair that he had kept.  
  
Raph walk over and looked at the hair. He got angry and left to go outside.  
  
"What's with him?" Mily asked.  
  
"He know's who it belongs to." Mike replied.  
  
"Should we go ask?" Don implied.  
  
"Let him speak when he is ready." Master Splinter replied.  
  
I am going to end the chapter here, 1. I don't want to give out too much info in one chapter. And 2. It is another long chapter. Hope you like it so far.  
  
Let me review the past chapters, all of you were invited to my house. The guys came by UPS and Raph got into a accident the same day. He was saved by the blue wolf. He was unconcious until the day after all of you came. Daydream accidentally put Kiki's car into the ditch, but it was pulled out by me. We all had 2 races and half the people won. Donny gave Tanya a hair sample to analyze and she came over with Habeeb and gave the results to Donny. Raph was starting to remember some of his momories when he was five. They were about him and his shapeshifter friend, Tigger. Proteaus is Tyger's grandfather and gardian since her parents died a few years ago. Now one simple question for you all. Who is one the two shapeshifters in the story? Please don't say Tigger, because she is already known to be a shapeshifter, but she became a different character in the story. You don't have to say it outloud if you don't want to. If all of you answer wrong, then you can not figure the puzzle of putting info together. 


	8. A fight, a party, and other suprising st...

Chapter 6  
  
"I can see you three have not practiced much while you are here." Master Splinter said from one side of the first floor dojo.  
  
"Sorry sensei." They replied, kneeling before him.  
  
"Only Raphael is the only one that had a reason for not practicing because of his misshap four days ago. For that I will excuse him for not practicing the past few days. As for you three, I want you to do extra practice every day for the next eight days for punishment." Master Splinter added.  
  
"Aww man. I knew I was forgeting something." Mike replied after bowing to Splinter and getting up to look at the weapons collection on the opposite wall.  
  
"At least I practiced." Leo smirked.  
  
"Yeah, once." Don replied.  
  
"Looks like teacher's pet is not the teacher's pet after all." Raph remarked.  
  
"What was that Raph?" Leo spoke.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Raph. Leo. Stop your fighting now or both of you will receive 10 extra flips."  
  
"Yes sensei."  
  
"Hey guys, how's it going?" Tyger asked from the door.  
  
"Hey TW. We are doing great. Wanna watch?" Mike said while finding nunchucks on one wall.  
  
"Sure, if that is alright with you, Master Splinter." She replied as she walked towards Splinter and bowed.  
  
"You may watch. They are just starting to practice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You four may begin after you find your weapons."  
  
After the other three found their weapons they paired up, Don with Raph and Mike with Leo.  
  
"Watch your feet Raph, he's trying to trip you." Tyger said after Don tried to trip Raph a few times.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, but I think I have this match." Raph replied.  
  
A few seconds later, Don successfully triped Raph and pinned him to the floor.  
  
"I warned you." Tyger chimed.  
  
"I see you know how to fight. You want to see if you can beat one of my son's?"  
  
"I do know how to fight. Sure, why not. There is nothing to lose, besides I need the practice." Tyger said, getting up and bowing to Splinter.  
  
"Leo, you will fight with Tyger instead of practicing with Mike."  
  
Tyger went over to one wall full of different kinds of swords and axes and searched for the right one. After looking over the swords, she took a twin bladed sword from the wall and went over to the middle of the dojo.  
  
"That is not fair! She has a twin bladed sword!" Mike complianed.  
  
"It is fair. Leonardo has two katana's in his posesion and she wanted to make it fair." Splinter interjected.  
  
"He's right you know." Donny replied.  
  
"Leo is going to win, I bet on it." Mike said.  
  
"How much do you wanna bet?" Raph asked.  
  
"A hundred bucks." Mike said.  
  
"Make that two hundred."Donny added.  
  
"Deal." They agreed.  
  
"Boys."Splinter groaned.  
  
"What is going on?"Daydream asked.  
  
"Tyger is going to fight Leo." Raph said.  
  
"Cool. Can we watch?" Nightmare pleaded.  
  
"Come on in." Don said.  
  
Everyone came in and stayed close to the wall.  
  
"Any one wanna join the bet on who wins?" Mike asked.  
  
"How much is the bet?" Elle asked back.  
  
"Hundred bucks a person. Raph so far is the only one that thinks Tyger is going to win."  
  
"I'll join. Hundred for Tyger." Kiki responded.  
  
"Egor bet on Leo too."  
  
"Leo."Danceingfae, Sasami, and Zip added.  
  
"Tyger." Daydream, Elle, and Splinter spoke.  
  
"Leo." Mily and Sss979 replied.  
  
"Tyger." Lenni and Snow White said.  
  
"I will also bet on Tyger." Protaeus replied as he walked towards the group.  
  
"Betting over. Eight bets for Leo and eight bets for Tyger. Everyone chip in their hundred bucks. The winners will get their hundred back and a extra hundred bucks for winning, bringing the total to two hundred bucks for each of the winners." Mike said.  
  
Everyone gave their hundred bucks to Master Splinter so no one would try and steal the pot. The fight started and everyone rooted for who they betted on. They both started to circle each other, waiting for the other to attack. Leo decided to attack first and tried a jump attack, but was blocked and knocked over.  
  
"You are good, for a beginner fighter." Leo said while getting up.  
  
"Beginner? Beginner this!" Tyger said as she attacked and knocked one of his katana out of his hand.  
  
"Leo never lost a katana this early in the fight. She must be better than we given her credit for." Don explained in awe.  
  
"Either that or fearless leader has lost his touch in sword fighting." Raph replied happily.  
  
"You are good Tyger." Leo pointed out.  
  
"I learn quickly and look for weakspots." Tyger replied.  
  
"You can beat her Leo." Mily yelled.  
  
"You can do it." Sasami added.  
  
"Come on Tyger!" Lenni rooted.  
  
"Wanna go for round two or do you want to quit?" Tyger asked, taking one of her hands off the twin bladed sword and putting it to her side.  
  
"I will not go down so easily." Leo responded as he saw his chance and charged.  
  
Tyger was surprised by Leo's attack and went off to the side and fell. Leo ran over to try and disarm her while she was down, but was knocked to the side. He rolled over to where his other katana was and picked it up. He got up and saw Tyger was going to strike and moved out of the way. Tyger got up and started to strike Leo, but he defended himself and tried to knock Tyger down at the same time. After five minutes of each other attacking the other, Leo managed to get Tyger's twin bladed sword out of her grasp and threw it behind him, putting himself between Tyger and her weapon.  
  
"Give up?" Leo asked, putting one of his katanas in front of him.  
  
"No, and never put your weapon where your opponent can get it." Tyger replied.  
  
As soon as she said that, she jump kicked the blunt side of the katana and knocked it out of his hands. The katana flew upwards and past Tyger and she did a backflip to move back and had caught it in between the palms her hands.  
  
"Make that a lesson for you. Learn not to have your weapon so close to your opponent unless you plan to kill them." Tyger explained while taking the katana by the hilt and holding it close to her.  
  
"Man she is even better than Leo." Mike said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah. Not even Leo could do that." Raph added.  
  
"That was something I did not teach him." Splinter remarked.  
  
"Why?" Daydream asked.  
  
"It is very very difficult and very dangerous. Only a few who tried to learn it survived long enough to prefect the technique. It would take a man half his lifetime to perfect to the point where he would do what she just did, and somehow she learned faster than anyone that tried it." Protaeus explained for Master Splinter, who nodded in agreement with Protaeus.  
  
"I must agree with you on that one. Only TRUE ninja masters are able to do that techniqe. Not even I can do that." Master Splinter added before looking back at the fight.  
  
"You are better than I thought, Tyger." Leo said, slightly out of air.  
  
"Your not bad yourself." Tyger claimed.  
  
Leo saw that she was trying to get around him to get her sword and he was blocking her every attempt to get around him. Tyger finally gave up trying to swerve around him and dropped the katana she was holding and try and jump over him while he got the katana that she dropped. Leo moved to pick up the katana like she had hoped he would and he had thought she was going to swerve to his left and was not prepared for her to jump over him. He fell to the ground and was about to get up when he was pinned and had something sharp touch his neck because Tyger had quickly picked up her sword and went over to Leo to pin him.  
  
"You would be dead if this was real combat, but since it is only practice, I spared your life." Tyger said.  
  
"I admit defeat."  
  
Tyger got of Leo's shell and lifted her sword.  
  
"Way to go dudette! Someone finally beat fearless leader at his own game." Raph said as he walked over to Tyger.  
  
"You were awsome." Ziptango added.  
  
"Ditto." Lenni replied.  
  
"Mike where is my money?" Snow White asked.  
  
"Master Splinter has all the money."Mike replied, motioning to Sensei.  
  
"Egor wants money!"  
  
"Egor you bet on Leo, and Leo lost, so you don't get anything." Kiki replied to Egor.  
  
"Pizza party!" Daydream yelled.  
  
"Pizza! Egor wants pizza!"  
  
"Yes Egor, you will get pizza."  
  
"Yea! Egor gets pizza!"  
  
Everyone started to ramble on what they wanted on their pizzas while Tyger wrote them down to order the pizzas, then went into the kitchen to order.  
  
"Domino's Pizza, may I take your order?"  
  
"Yes, I would like 3 large pepperoni, 3 large cheese, 2 large mushroom and sausage, and 1 large tropical with marshmallows." Tyger responded.  
  
"Would that be all for you then?"  
  
"Yes. Put it on the Jameson account and have it delivered please."  
  
"Yes ma'am. The pizza should be there within a half hour. Good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tyger goes back to find the group in the living room.  
  
"When is it coming?" Mike asked.  
  
"Half hour."  
  
"Good I'm starving." Daydream replied.  
  
They watched MIB2 while they waited for the food. The food arrived and everyone partied while they finished watching the movie. Everyone except for Master Splinter and Protaeus, who went upstairs to their rooms, continued to party until midnight. By then, everyone was really tired from everything that happened that day, so they all went upstairs to bed. Mily came out of her room after changing to go to the bathroom and get some water. Because it was dark, she saw a large figure coming her way. As the figure went by, she saw that it was a turtle, thought it was Mike, said good night and there was no response back to her. She got all mad and started yelling. Since they were closest to Raph's room, Raph opened his door to see what the comotion was all about.  
  
"What in hell is going on here?" Raph said madly.  
  
"Mike just passed me and won't say good night to me." Mily responded, on the verge of crying.  
  
"What are you talking about? Mike is in my room. How can that be Mike?" Raph asked as he pointed to the figure who had stopped where it was.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in here." Mike yelled from Raph's room.  
  
"Then who's that?" Mily asked.  
  
"Don or Leo maybe."  
  
"Will you please shut up? We are tyring to sleep here." Leo and Don yelled from their now open doors.  
  
"I was wrong." Raph replied.  
  
"If it is none of you guys, then who is it?" Mily asked.  
  
"What is all this commotion about?" Daydream asked from the next floor up.  
  
"Yeah." All except for Tyger replied.  
  
"Mily thought this figure here was one of us." Mike replied as he got out of Raph's room.  
  
"Show your face." Raph told the figure as he flipped the hall light on.  
  
The figure turned around slowly. The figure had a bandana that was the same color as Raph's but it covered the top of it's head. It looked just like the guys but it was female. Raph gasped, thought it was Tigger and charged. The female saw him charge and ran downstairs. Raph's quickly followed the female and tackled her to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing Raph?" Leo asked as he ran towards his brother.  
  
"She is trying to be me!" Raph yelled.  
  
"How can that be?" Don inquired.  
  
"She is a shapeshifter." He replied.  
  
"Get off of me. I don't know what you are talking about!" The female yelled.  
  
"Get off of her so that she can explain. Shapeshifters are legends Raph, she can't be a shapeshifter." Leo said as he pulled his brother off the female.  
  
"There's more of you guys?" Nightmare asked loudly.  
  
"Cool." Danceingfae said sleepily.  
  
"I am Natedlana. I live here and I am not a shapeshifter as you claim." The female replied to everyone.  
  
"She's lying." Raph claimed.  
  
"I am not. I was getting something to drink when she shought I was someone else." Natelana said as she pointed out Mily from the group.  
  
"Raph just leave her alone. If she says that she is not a shapeshifter, then she is not a shapshifter." Lenni said.  
  
"What is going on and why is everyone yelling?" Tyger demanded as she closed her door and went to lean on the railing.  
  
"Mily saw Natedlana here walking passed her and thought it was me and Raph went postal after she turned around which caused everyone to get woken up again and we are trying to sort everything out."Mike said in one large breath.  
  
"Are you ok Natedlana?" Tyger asked as she came down the stairs.  
  
"I'm fine. Who are they?" Natedlana asked as she pointed to the guys.  
  
"I'm sorry. The one with the blue bandana is Leo, the with the orange bandana is Mike, the one with the purple is Donny, and the red one is Raph. I'm sorry he tried to hurt you, he had an accident a few days ago and he woke up today. You must forgive him, he is not himself today." Tyger explianed.  
  
"That's ok. I wasn't hurt. Nice to meet all of you. You must be the rest of Tyger's friends."Natedlana said.  
  
The girls all nodded in response. No one had noticed that there was a large snake lurking in the shadows. It made its way to the stairs before Sasami noticed it and screamed.  
  
"What the?" Don asked.  
  
"It's a. It's a. It's a." Leo stammered in fright.  
  
"It's a anaconda!" Mike yelled, scaring everyone even more.  
  
Tyger went up to it and then stood in front of the snake.  
  
"Move Tyger! It's going to eat you!"Sss979 yelled from where she was.  
  
"You should know better than this. I am ashamed of you for scaring everyone." Tyger told the snake.  
  
"Snakes are not able to reason, Tyger!" Don said.  
  
The snake looked up at Tyger and changed into a dove and flew up to the fourth floor. The rest of the group was stunned on what just happened, got out of their hidding places and walked towards Tyger.  
  
"What was that?" Kiki asked, still stuned at what just happened.  
  
"That was a shapeshifter my friends, a shapeshifter." Tyger pointed out.  
  
"I thought shapeshifters were mythological creatures." Donny said.  
  
"Well, there is only a couple left on earth." Tyger replied.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I had enough for one night. Good night everyone." Zip spoke as she yawned and went upstairs.  
  
"Me to. I'm going to do the same. Good night." Elle added.  
  
"Hey Natedlana, can I sleep with you tonight?" Mike flirted.  
  
"Not if you were the last being on earth. Besides I am with someone else." She replied as she went upstairs.  
  
Everyone followed and went to their rooms leaving Leo, Tyger and Raph in the living room.  
  
"What is wrong Raph? Something is bothering you, isn't there?" Leo asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk you about it. You wouldn't understand." Raph replied.  
  
"Fine, wallow in your own problems then." Leo said as he went up the stairs to his room.  
  
Tyger stood there looking at Raph like he commited the biggest crime ever.  
  
"What?!?" Raph asked.  
  
"Just trying to figure you out, that's all." Tyger said before leaving.  
  
"Tyger, can I talk to you somewhere private?" Raph asked after a minute of silence.  
  
"Sure. We could go to the library and talk."  
  
"Thanks. I just need someone that won't be too judgemental to talk too."  
  
"No problem." Tyger replied as she and Raph aproached the library doors.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Tyger said as she took a seat.  
  
"Something that I have not told to my family and friends."  
  
"Really? Tell me, and trust me, I won't tell anyone if you want me to."  
  
"I want no one to know right now, besides you. The reason I have been acting weird the past day is because of what happened when I was five. I had found a friend in the sewers one day and she was a shapeshifter. At the time, I thought I was cool and everything. I had decided to not tell my brothers or Splinter for fear that they might of hurt her or taken her away. We were the best of friends. She taught me things that I never forgot."  
  
"Amazing. What did she teach you?"  
  
"She taught me how to draw better, fight better, taught me things that I would of never learned."  
  
"Really. What was her name?"  
  
"Tigger. I have a feeling that she is here but she does not want to show her true self to anyone."  
  
Raph was going to say something else but was disrupted by a noise outside the door. He silently got up and slowly went to the door. The noise outside the door turned into a scratching. Raph withdrew a sai and quickly opened the door. A large doberman was the creature that was making the noise. The doberman ran to Tyger and jumped up on her to get her attention.  
  
"What is he doing in the house and what does he want?" Raph asked.  
  
"This is Waseen, he rarely ventures away from Natedlana's sister's side. When he does, it is because his owner is in some kind of trouble and he comes to me to help her." Tyger explained as she followed Waseen to his owner, and Raph following behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" Raph asked quietly as they passed the girls bedrooms.  
  
"Fourth floor."  
  
They followed Wasseen to his owner's door. He scratched to notify that he came back with help and someone opened the door.  
  
"I'm glad you made it Tyger. Angela just went into labor and you have to help deliver." Natedlana said.  
  
"Hey. I'm the midwife, that's what I do."  
  
"Hi Raph."  
  
"Hi. I'm really sorry for earlier, I had a lot on my mind and you reminded me of someone who left me."  
  
"Appoligies accepted. Come on in and help. We need all the help we need." Natedlana replied.  
  
"That's ok. I have to go to bed anyway. I hope to see you soon." Raph spoke as he yawned.  
  
"Good night, Raph." Tyger and Natedlana replied at the same time.  
  
Oohhhhh, a clifhanger. You will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next.  
  
I can't believe no one tried to guess the other shapeshifter yet. It is so easy, and yet he has not been guessed yet. He is in every chapter in some way and yet no one has guessed him yet. Some people have no mythological knowledge of Greek monsters, geez. &Goes of into the background and starts rambling unmentionable words and knocks stuff around. Comes back a few minutes later still a little mad, but is calm enough to type.& Some people today, they don't even know the name of the monster that can shapeshift. 


	9. Fights, Pranks, and Tyger is mad

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning  
  
Everyone was rudely woken up by loud crying.  
  
"For crying out loud! Who ever has the baby better shut it up before I do!" Lenni responded meanly as she walked out of her room.  
  
"Yeah, what she said." Mily responded.  
  
"What in the world can cry that loud?" Donny asked, who looked like he got punched in the eyes by Raph.  
  
"A very large baby?" Mike joked.  
  
"Actually, a baby with very strong lungs." Tyger replied as she walked up the stairs and held a baby boy in her arms.  
  
"Look, it lookes just like Leo but smaller."Sasami cooed.  
  
"Who looks like Leo?" Raph said, who looked worse that Don.  
  
"Man you are worse looking than Don." Elle spoke.  
  
"Shaddap you! I had less sleep than you."  
  
"Why don't you shut up?" She retorted.  
  
"No!"  
  
The baby starts crying again, but even louder.  
  
"Great you two. Thank you for waking the baby up. Since you two woke him after his mother and I tried to get him to sleep, you get to rock him until he sleeps again. Then bring him upstairs into the room with the doberman next to it." Tyger replied as she handed over the baby to Elle and Raph.  
  
"Nice going." They said to each other, before sticking out their tounges at each other.  
  
"Will you two shut up and get the baby to sleep and bring it upstairs!?!" Tyger asked, rubbing her head.  
  
"Make me!" Raph snapped.  
  
Tyger froze in her tracks and started to fume steam(literally, you could see it coming from the top of her head) and clenched her hands. She slowly turned around and looked at Raph with an evil eye and walked up to him.  
  
"Raph, I am pmsing, I had not slept since yesterday morning, I smell like baby spit and defication, and I am in no mood to fight with anyone, especially you. Now if you don't want me to spill what you told me last night, you had better get that baby to sleep before I decide to tell."Tyger spoke in an angerly tone as she looked at him.  
  
Raph just stood there dumbstruck as he held the baby in his hands.  
  
"Woah, remind me to not to what Raph just did." Nightmare silently spoke.  
  
"Shut up!" Raph replied.  
  
"Raph, don't start! There is more women in this hallway than you can handle, so just can it." Tyger replied to Raph.  
  
"Yes sir!" Raph mocked.  
  
"I mean it. Now bring the baby upstairs before I strangle you."  
  
Raph started to grumble and brought the baby upstairs. The few that were in the hallway followed Raph. When they started to get close to the door with Waseen next to it, Wassen got up and started gowling at them. Natedlana heard him growling and came out of the room to see what was going on and noticed that Raph had the baby with a few friends behind him.  
  
"Where's Tyger? I thought she had the baby."  
  
"She did. I had gotten into a verbal fight with Elle here and we got stuck with junior here." Raph replied as he nodded to Elle and handed over the baby.  
  
"Can we come in and congratulate the mother?"Lenni asked.  
  
"Hold on. Let me check if she wants to see you all." Natedlana replied before closing the door.  
  
Muffled voice came from inside the room. Lenni put her ear on the door to hear what was going on. She could hear the voices getting louder and talking about strangers coming in to see her. I got quiet and Lenni stepped back to where she was and Natedlana opened the door..  
  
"Sorry guys, she doesn't want any one to visit her right now. Maybe later."  
  
"Aw man! Dang." Night said disapointingly.  
  
"Better go back to sleep." Elle spoke.  
  
"Looks like you need it Raph." Donny said.  
  
They all go to their respective floors and gone to their rooms. Lenni looked over the railing and noticed that Tyger was asleep on the livingroom couch with her head and the rest of her upper body on the floor.  
  
"Dudes, look! It's a kodak moment." Lenni told everyone as she pointed to Tyger.  
  
"Anyone have a camera?" Elle asked with a glimmer in her eye and an evil scheme in her head.  
  
"I do."Night replied before going into her room to get it.  
  
The four girls(Elle, Mily, Lenni, and Night) snuck downstairs to get a picture of Tyger for blackmail. Kiki had woken up from the girls giggling to much outside her door and went to see what was going on. She guessed what they were going to do and went to tell Master Splinter.  
  
"Man, she had not better wake up or we are in deep trouble." Mily spoke quietly.  
  
"You already are." A voice bellowed.  
  
The girls cringed in fear from the voice. The voice had woken up Tyger so suddenly, that she got so startled that she fell completely on the floor, and made the loudest moan of pain that it made the others around her to jump in surprise.  
  
"Dial 9-1-1. Mmmm-medic."  
  
"Are you ok?" Kiki asked, helping Tyger up from the floor.  
  
"Ow. My butt. I hurt." Tyger replied as she rubbed her butt in pain.  
  
"That was a perfect blackmailing picture too." Mily cried.  
  
"You four will be punished for being rude." Splinter spoke.  
  
"Well, she was being rude to me and Raph." Elle explained.  
  
"That was because you two were fighting so much, that you caused the baby to wake up and cry even more after I spent up ALL night in helping to take care of the baby and to get him to sleep this morning." Tyger replied, still rubbing her butt.  
  
"It was Raph that started it." Elle blamed.  
  
"You made the smart-assed comment on him being worse looking than Don. He had a lot on his mind and did not sleep much." Tyger added.  
  
"She's right Master Splinter." Mily agreed.  
  
"You four will have to do 20 flips this morning, then you will report to Tyger to have a light punishment for trying to blackmail her."  
  
"She should be punished too, she blackmailed Raph." Lenni explained.  
  
"Is this true, Tyger?" Splinter asked as he looked at her.  
  
Tyger was standing there like someone just hit her with a lead brick before she responded the truth to Master Splinter.  
  
"Yes, I did. He was being smart-alecy about him having to put the baby to sleep because I had to have him and Elle learn not to fight with a baby around when they fight." Tyger replied with her head down.  
  
"I see. From the information you guys gave me, I relize that Tyger did no wrong by stopping the fight and putting the punishment in her own hands, therefore she will only get 10 flips for the blackmailing."  
  
"What? No fair!" The four complained.  
  
"My decision is final."  
  
The five went off grumbling. Kiki slowly followed behind.  
  
"Thanks a lot for telling Kiki." Lenni spoke gingerly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Kiki." Mily replied.  
  
"Lay off. If she didn't tell, it would have been a lot worse if I found out." Tyger defended.  
  
"Point granted." Nighmare said.  
  
"Sorry I said that Kiki. I didn't mean it." Lenni replied after a minute of silence.  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Good."  
  
They went into the dojo to do their flips. When Tyger finished doing her flips, she headed out the door, then stopped at the doorway.  
  
"Just because I am tired right now, I am letting you four off the punishment that Splinter made me give you, so you better be gratefull that I am letting you just do the 20 flips." Tyger said.  
  
The four jumped for joy and thanked Tyger for letting them off easy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mid-December*  
  
It was late morning, and Splinter went out to find necessities for himself and his sons. Since it was below zero, he had to go get the necessities. Mainly warm cloths like warm jackets and blankets for days like this. The four are huddled together in a bundle, each with a old blanket to keep themselves warm. Don had fixed an old, small heater to try and heat a part of the lair, but it was too old to get a small room warm, so they just use it to keep small things warm.  
  
"I'mmm fffrrreeezzziiinngg!" Mike comlpained.  
  
"Me to Mike, we all are." Leo spoke calmly and slowly.  
  
"When I sensei coming back?"Raph asked.  
  
"Soon I hope." Don replied.  
  
The stayed huddled together for a few minutes before a noise from somewhere in the lair had startled them. They all looked at each other and nodded in aggreement to look for the noise. Each of them went to a different part of the lair to search for the place on where the sound came from. Leo went into the dojo to see if anything fell and noticed that there was a section of the wall missing and the rubble was blocking the doorway.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I found the noise." Leo yelled.  
  
The other three ran as fast as they could to the dojo, still holding their blankets around them.  
  
"What do you suppose could of caused that?"  
  
"Could have been something large to do that. Or that part of the wall was old and was about to colapse anyway." Donny explained.  
  
Another sound echos through the lair.  
  
"What was that?"Mike askes.  
  
"Another wall?" Raph replies.  
  
All four cautiously and slowly made it from the dojo to the livingroom. Suddenly the door creeked opened and the boys jumped and screamed for dear mercy. A familiar figure stepped out of the shadows and the boys calmed down.  
  
"What is wrong, my sons?"  
  
The boys paused to think of an answer. Finally, Leo stepped up to answer.  
  
"We heard some noises around the lair, and you had scared us." Leo explained.  
  
"I see. I have some new stuff for you. I found all of this in a hidden spot in an abandoned home a few blocks from here." Splinter said as he put the bags in his hand down.  
  
The boys each grab a bag and went through them. They found all kinds of toys, clothing, cloth, and other kinds of things. In the background where nobody was looking, Tigger was hiding in the shadows, noticing that Splinter had found the stuff that her friend had left in the abandoned house.  
  
'How did he find that. It was well hidden.'She thought to herself before going into Raph's room.  
  
The boys took their favorite toys. They had a few fights because a couple toys were a favorite among the brothers, but Splinter broke up the fights and had them share the toys. They played with their toys for a few hours before going to clean up the fallen wall in the dojo, since practice was cancelled and then ate dinner. Tigger had changed into a girl and was drawing when Raph came into his room.  
  
"Hey Tigger, what are you workin on?"  
  
"Your guys faces when you heard the noises." Tigger said as she giggled.  
  
"That was you doing that?"  
  
"Hey, I had to get you guys to warm up." Tigger replied as she got up from the floor.  
  
"How did you get the wall in the dojo to fall?"  
  
"I saw it was old and structurally weak, so I pulled out a brick and moved out of the way." She explained, going back to pick her picture from the floor and handed it to Raph. Raph looked at all the details and was amazed by it.  
  
"This is just great. Can I have it?"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment and yes you can have it."  
  
Raph put the picture away so he won't lose it and went on his bed to read. Tigger went back to drawing, but this time she went to draw herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raph woke up and looked at the clock next to him. 1:30 in the afternoon.  
  
'Man, I keep having these memories. But why do they come now? Is it because Tigger is nearby and my body is unconcsiously telling me this? Why am I hear now and why is Tigger here?' he thought to himself as he rolled over to his side.  
  
There was a knock on the door, but Raph didn't answer. A minute later, there was another knock. This time Raph got up to unlock the door and let who ever was knocking in. Natedlana was on the other side, but with a bright pink bandana on this time.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked politely.  
  
"Sure. Come on in." he replied.  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"No. I was just thinking to myself about an old friend."  
  
"Oh. Should I leave then?"  
  
"No. you can stay if you want. I have nothing else to do."  
  
"Ok." Natedlana replied as she saw some drawings on one side of the queen sized bed.  
  
"These are excellent drawings. You drew them yourself?"  
  
"No, a friend drew them a long time ago."  
  
"I thought Donny said that no one knew you and your brothers existed until you met April and Casey a few years ago." She said as she shuffled through the drawings and looking at them.  
  
"There was one friend that no one else knew about and still know about until last night when I talked to Tyger." He replied as he picked up the one of him and his brothers huddled together.  
  
"Tyger is a great listener. She is a rare person to find that is one of the best in the world. She knows that if she told anyone about us, she would have a heavy burden that she was about to give away a life to someone who would kill us." Natedlana said.  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"Who is this? It looks familiar." Natedlana asked a she held up a picture of a girl and showed it to Raph.  
  
"That is a self portrait of my friend, Tigger."  
  
"She must be a talented girl. But I can't stop thinking that I know her from somewhere." Natedlana said.  
  
Natdelana continued to look at the picture when a knock disrupted her concentration.  
  
"It's open." Raph yelled.  
  
"Good Afternoon Raph. Nice to see you are up." Tyger said not looking up, obviously distracted by the papers in her hand and yawning from the lack of sleep.  
  
"Hi your self. You look terrible Tyger. You need to get some sleep." Natedlana said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. I, um, should leave if you two want some privacy."Tyger said as she backed up and headed out the door.  
  
"Stay, it is ok. We were just talking." Raph replied as he motioned Tyger to come back in.  
  
Tyger came back in and walked over to the bed, sat down and yawned as hard as she could.  
  
"Raph is this another picture from Tigger?"Natedlana asked as she handed over a picture.  
  
"Someone say my name?" Tyger asked.  
  
"No, she said Tigger not Tyger." Raph said while looking at the picture.  
  
"I should go to bed."Tyger sleeply replied as she looked at a picture.  
  
Natedlana looked up and Tyger sitting there looking at a picture on the bed, then she looked back at the picture in her hand and saw something that she didn't notice before.  
  
"Raphael, do you mind if I borrow this picture?"  
  
"No, go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Natedlana took the picture, got up and left. Tyger did not even notice that Natedlana left because she had fallen asleep sitting up.  
  
"Why did you come here if you are just going to sleep?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, sorry Raph. I came here to ask if you want to go on a hiking trip and spend a couple of nights in a cabin with the rest of the group. We would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Sure why not. There is nothing to lose."  
  
Good. By the way, since you missed practice this morning, and I told Master Splinter about you talking to me, don't worry I didn't tell him what about, he wants you to do extra this evening."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
"Later." Tyger said sleepily as she went out the door.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kiki and Lenni were playing pool in one of the games rooms, Mily and Nightmare were card castle, Elle was singing, Egor was playing the PS2, Sasami and Sss979 were playing checkers, Snow white was in the library reading, Zip was hanging aound Donny like there was no tomorrow, Daydream was eating marshmallows and watching Mily and Nightmare build the card castle, Danceingfae was watching movies, and Tyger was in the other games room sleepily watching Lexx episodes on DVD. Tyger was dozing off to sleep when the intercom went off.  
  
"What in the name of..?" Tyger yelled as she jumped up off the couch and fell backwards.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called from the intercom.  
  
Tyger slowly walked to the intercom and yawned before answering. Apperently she wasn't the only one that was at the intercom because she could hear the other talking at once on the intercom system in the other games room.  
  
"Will you guys please shut up? You are probably scaring who ever is on the other end." Tyger said calmly.  
  
"Who is this?" Daydream butted in like she always does.  
  
"Arista Niara."  
  
"And her sister Ryoko."  
  
"Hold on. I'll be right down." Tyger said before leaving to go open the gates and door.  
  
"Man, can this day get anyworse?" Tyger asked as she looked up.  
  
The moment she looked up, a huge water baloon came crashing down on her and laughter was heard. Tyger wiped her face and saw that Mike, Lenni, Mily, and Daydream had thrown a humongously big water balloon from one floor up from Tyger. Tyger was fully drenched from head to toe and threw them an very mad face and started waving her clenched hand at them.  
  
"Y'all better run and hide, because when I come back I am going to moida yea!" Tyger yelled.  
  
The culprits gulped loudly and scattered to different locations of the house and property. Tyger continued on to going downstairs and opened the gates and front door.  
  
"What happened to you?" Arista asked as she put her baggage down.  
  
"Mike, Lenni, Mily, and Daydream happened." Tyger replied.  
  
"This is my little sister, Ryoko."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tyger." Ryoko said.  
  
"Mini Arista!" Tyger said in happiness.  
  
"No, she is not mini me." Arista replied.  
  
"Sorry I said that. I had a lack of sleep and my brain is fried right now." Tyger apologized.  
  
"That is ok. People say that all the time." Ryoko responded.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come."  
  
"The reason why I didn't come at first was because our parents went on a second honeymoon and I had to babysit her while they were gone, and Ryoko pleaded to come, so here we are." Arista explained.  
  
"Let me show you to your rooms. Then I have to take care of some business. Almost everyone is in one of the games rooms and I will take you there after I show where your rooms are."  
  
End of this chapter. You can stop reading now. I mean it. This is truly the end of the chapter. What you are still here? I said leave. Go. Just kidding. Lenni, Mily, Daydream I am not really going to moida you three or Mike, I am just going to do something to you, but I don't know what. Tell me what you think about is so far, you loved it, you liked it, it was ok, it was boring, it was downright disgusting and was the worst, I don't really care just as long you tell the truth. 


	10. Pranks and the Cabin

Arista and Ryoko: Don't worry, you did not miss ALL the fun. There will be more pranks and you will be there to do them.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tyger showed Arista and Ryoko their rooms and brought them to the rest of the group, then left to find the 4 pranksters and to give them their own taste of medicine.  
  
"Hey Arista, I thought were not going to come. What made you change your mind?" Night asked.  
  
"I wasn't at first, but I finally decided to come and bring my sister with."  
  
"Hey guys." Ryoko said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What happened to Tyger?" Danceingfae asked.  
  
"Mike, Mily, Lenni, and Daydream had filled a balloon up with a lot of water and tossed it from a floor above Tyger and got her drenched. Now she is going to get them back." Ryoko explained.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Lenni was out by the frozen pool and was looking for some place to hide. She had found a shed with a few tools in it and went in to hide. She kept quiet while she heard footprints come near the shed, stop, and continues on. She waited for a minute until she left the shed. Lenni quickly ran to the side of the house that was closest to her and peeked around the corner. She ran to the stables. She heard more footsteps, so she hid in a stable. The footsteps got closer and closer. Lenni was thinking that she was going to get it by Tyger, but Daydream opened the gate and saw Lenni in the corner.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Lenni screamed.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought this stable was empty."Daydream replied.  
  
"We got to be quiet or Tyger will get us."  
  
Daydream got down and crouched near Lenni. Two sets of footprints walked through the stables and the owners of the footprints where whispering.  
  
"I hope Tyger hasn't gotten Lenni and Day already." Mily whispered.  
  
"I hope so too. I am now regretting that we shouldn't of done that to Tyger." Mike whispered back.  
  
"It was your idea!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"Hey Mike, look, an empty stable." Mily said as she pointed to the stable that Day and Lenni were hiding in.  
  
Mike opened the gate and Lenni and Day screamed their heads off in terror.  
  
"Don't do that!" Daydream yelled.  
  
"Yeah, don't scare us like that. We thought you were Tyger and some one else." Lenni added as she and Daydream got out of the empty stable.  
  
"Sorry. We did not know you two were in there, if we did, we would of hid somewhere else." Mily apoligized.  
  
"We better run." Mike spoke as he pointed to the other end of the stable area.  
  
"Why?" The three girls asked as they turned around.  
  
At the other end, Tyger was standing there with two huge water guns, all ready to shoot. The four ran out with Tyger right behind. Tyger used one of them and shot a sticky clear goo on Mike, Mily, and Lenni, while intensionally missing Daydream. Tyger used the other one and hit Daydream with a foamy red stuff.  
  
"What in the world is this?"Mike asked as he took off his bandana to try and get the stuff off of the bandana and his body.  
  
"You three were shot with light corn syrup and Daydream was shot with diluted rasberry body wash." Tyger said as she left to the house.  
  
When Daydream heard what she was shot with, her face lit up so much that you can stick her in a dark room and make the room bright, and ran into the house faster than you can say marshmallows. The other three slowly followed behind, covered with the sticky sugar. When Mike, Mily, Lenni, and Tyger got into the house, Daydream was running around screaming that her life- like head of Legolas made out of seeds was gone. The rest of the group came out from the games room to see what was going on.  
  
"You did it, didn't you Tyger!" Daydream accoused.  
  
"I did not do it. I was to busy getting you four for getting me soaked and showing Arista and Ryoko to their rooms and bringing them to the others." Tyger replied.  
  
"She's right." Arista said, backing up Tyger.  
  
Natedlana's niece, Cameron, came up to Tyger and pulled on her shirt.  
  
"What is it Cameron?"  
  
"My hamter, Oxnard*, got loose again. Can you pwease help me find him?"Cameron asked in her cutest 4 year old voice.  
  
"Yes Cameron, I will help you find him, and everyone else can help too." Tyger replied.  
  
Every one nodded that they will help and they all walked upstairs. Every one took a room on each floor and throroughly checked every room. Daydream went into her room and checked under her bed. Underneath the bed, she had found Oxnard eating a seed, she picked up the hamster and went out into the hallway and gave Cameron her hamster.  
  
"Tank you Daydweam." Cameron spoke as she took her hamster and left.  
  
"I told you I didn't destroy your seed shrine of Legolas." Tyger said, looking at a blushing Daydream.  
  
"Sorry for accusing you. I think I better get the body wash off of me and you three should get the sugar off of you." Daydream replied.  
  
"That was fun." Tyger said.  
  
Tyger quickly got an evil idea and quickly used the rest of the stuff in th water guns on the rest of the group. After she emptied the guns, she looked up and saw the group was looking at her and went after her. Tyger ran as quickly as she could and screaming as loud as she could that it was all a joke and how some people can't take a joke. They all ran after Tyger until she got to the cabin that they were going to go to the next day.  
  
"Man that was a long run."Leo huffed.  
  
"Yeah, I would have to agree with you on that one." Donny agreed.  
  
"Good, now we don't have to waste a day to get here." Tyger spoke while trying to get a fire started.  
  
"But all of our stuff is at the mansion." Sasami whined.  
  
"I can go back and get the stuff. No problem." Tyger said.  
  
Nightmare came out from one of the rooms, sat down, and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Snow White asked.  
  
"I just looked around the cabin and there is only a handful of beds, whick is not enough for all of us." Night responded grimly.  
  
"There is more beds in the loft." Tyger said, still facing the fireplace, pointed to a ladder on the wall.  
  
Everyone rushed around to call dibs on the beds.  
  
"Mine has my name on the headboard!" Tyger yelled as she got the fire started.  
  
"Egor claims dibs on bed!" He replied as he jumped on one in the loft.  
  
"That's my bed!" Zip responded as she pushed Egor off the bed.  
  
"Mine!" Danceingfae replied as she got on the bed that Zip claimed.  
  
"Mine!" Arista yelled as she jumped on top of Danceingfae.  
  
"Break it up you four. If you can't choose, someone will chose the person to the bed." Don deligated.  
  
"Fine. It's mine!" Zip yelled.  
  
"No! Mine!" Arista screamed.  
  
Tyger got so frustrated that she went up to the loft and to try and break up the fight.  
  
"Uh-oh! Turtle tantrum coming! Break up the fight now!" Ryoko said as she pointed to Tyger.  
  
Tyger got to the bed and noticed that the others were unsually quiet and were looking at her in fear.  
  
"Egor can have this bed, so everyone else must choose a different bed."  
  
"Egor gets bed!"  
  
"No fair!" Zip and Arista whined in disagreement.  
  
"He called it first."  
  
"I just remembered something. How is the missing four gonna find us and how are we going to get this stuff off of us when we have no clean clothes and showers?"Sss979 asked.  
  
"There are two showers in the cabin and extra clothes in the closet in the main bedroom downstairs, and tons of towels in the bathrooms, and I will get the missing four when I get to the mansion and get everyone's stuff." Tyger explained as she went down the ladder.  
  
Everyone's eyes opened when they heard the word showers and all ran down the ladder after Tyger and fought on who would be first in the showers. Tyger stood by the fire and shook her head in disbelief and left for the mansion.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Hey, where did everyone go?" Mike asked outloud as he walked around aimlessly around the mansion.  
  
"I think they left outside." Mily spoke as she joined Mike.  
  
"You are correct on your assumption Mily." Splinter spoke from the couch in the living room.  
  
"Where did they go and what happened? There is piles of corn syrup everywhere upstairs." Daydream asked as she went down the stairs with a towel on her head.  
  
"I do not know." Splinter responded.  
  
"I can answer your question. I finished off what was left in the water guns, everyone got mad at me for getting them and they chased me to the cabin, and that is where everyone else is now. I just came back here to get everyone's stuff, get some food, get you guys, and go back. You want to join us Sensei?" Tyger explained as she walked to the livingroom and sat down.  
  
"I think I will come with. Thank you for asking." Splinter said as he got up.  
  
"Then it is agreed. Have all of the stuff that you will need and come back down when you are ready." Tyger replied.  
  
"I thought we were not leaving for the cabin until tomorrow." A confused Lenni spoke.  
  
"Change of plans." Mily replied.  
  
"Dang."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Where's Tyger?" Arista asked as she got out of the shower, being one of the first out of the showers.  
  
"She left for the mansion already. I hope she brings food, cause I'm hungry." Nightmare responded, still waiting in line for a shower.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Tyger, Lenni, Mike, Mily, Daydream, and Splinter, got everything ready and was carrying everything but some of the food, and left for the cabin.  
  
"Ready guys?" Daydream asked.  
  
"Ready." The others chirped.  
  
Splinter was carring some of the food that they needed, while the other five was carring their and the other's clothing and things, with Tyger leading the way to the cabin. Ten minutes later, they made it to the cabin. As soon as they entered the cabin, they were attacked and tramples while the stuff was taken off of them.  
  
"Thanks for NOT attacking us!" Daydream said sarcasticly.  
  
"Sorry!" They all replied.  
  
"I have to go back to get the rest of the food. I hope to be back within the hour." Tyger said while she got up off the floor.  
  
"Don't get lost now." Ryoko replied.  
  
"I won't. I will be back as soon as I can."  
  
End of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. *Oxnard is one of my many muses and he wanted to make an appearances. I am sorry daydream for your lose of the Legolas seed head, even though it was fake. 


	11. Can't think of a name right now

I am sorry if this chapter is a bit weird, but I had to write something and I couldn't think of anything else, so don't hurt me. &looks around to see if there is any ff writers hiding.& If you say it is a bit weird in the review, I'll understand cause I think it is a bit weird too. Warning: A character dies in this story, and it is not one of the writers or Egor.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It has been about 15 minutes since Tyger left. It was starting to snow really bad and really quickly. Everyone stayed by the fire and kept themselves warm. Everyone was reading a book either on the floor, on the couch, or in a chair, or playing a board game. Daydream was looking for Tyger to come.  
  
"I hope Tyger gets back, cause it is starting to snow really hard." Daydream said as she looked out the window.  
  
"She will come. I have a feeling that she will make it." Splinter replied, still reading her book.  
  
There were sounds in the distance and was slowly coming towards the cabin. A loud howl from a pack of wolves startled the girls.  
  
"Doesn't a howl usually mean that there is food around?" Kiki nervously asked.  
  
"It can mean they found food. But I highly doubt it that they have found food right now." Leo responded as he found a rag and polished his swords.  
  
"Besides, if they come to get you girls, we are here to protect you." Mike added, moving one of his checker pieces.  
  
"Really, you would protect us?" Mily flirtingly asked.  
  
"Really Really."Raph joked.  
  
"Guys, I think there is a fight of some sort going on outside." Daydream worriedly spoke as she carefully listened to the noises outside.  
  
Everyone quieted down and listened for anything unusual. Daydream was right, there was a fight outside. Leo got up and cautiously went outside to see what was happening. A minute after he left, he started screaming on the top of his lungs. It seemed to go on forever, and everyone was too scared to help. Suddenly, there was a hair raising growl, a few thumps, and some whining. Raph half-heartedly went outside to see what happened. A few of the girls had followed behind him. Raph gasped at the site. There was Leo, lying on the ground, unconscious, and bleeding. A bear was walking around him, sniffing him. After a minute or so, Raph finally got the courage to go and shoo the bear and get his brother. His atempts failed. He noticed that the bear picked up Leo in it's mouth and dragged him into the cabin, then left to come back with food. Raph stood there stumped and confused. The bear stood there and looked at him. Some of the girls her tending to Leo's wounds while the rest of the troupe looked out in awe. The bear motioned to Raph to get inside, and Raph slowly complied. Master Splinter was very confused about this peculiar bear. For he knew that bears hibernated during winter and it was rare that bears awoke this early. The bear sat there and looked at the onlookers, shook it's head, and waved it's paw at them.  
  
"My son, do you know this bear also?" Master Splinter asked.  
  
"No." Raph replied as he rubbed his head.  
  
The bear nodded like it could hear them. Then it dawned on him. 'It couldn't be, could it?'Raph thought to himself. Leo finally regained consciousness and looked around.  
  
"There were a pack of wolves outside. I couldn't see them. I was unprepared for the attack. The bear came and saved me." Leo spoke while Danceingfae, Sasami, Arista, and Lenni bandaged his wounds, and he tried to get up.  
  
"Sit still or we will not be able to bangage your wounds." Arista replied as she gently pushed him back down.  
  
"But I have to see the bear." Leo demanded.  
  
"Fine if you want to bleed to death, go ahead." Lenni replied.  
  
Leo got up to go to the door, but the girls got away from the door in fear of the bear because it got up from where it sat and started walking into the cabin. Don and Mike instinctivly took a fighting position just in case. The girls hid behind the guys, couches, and other furniture. The only ones that were not hiding were Master Splinter and the guys.  
  
"I am Master Splinter and I thank you for saving my sons life."  
  
"Sensei, I don't think wild animals are able to comprehend human speech." Don spoke, still in a fighting stance.  
  
"It is able to understand human speech if I am correct." Splinter responds.  
  
The bear nods. Leo walks up to it and kneels next to it to get the sled with the food off of the bear.  
  
"Hey fella. Thanks for helping out." Leo spoke gently.  
  
The bear grunted and the girls hid even more. Daydream notices that there is a large bag of marshmallows and runs and screams in delight, scaring everyone else in the cabin.  
  
"Daydream!!!" The girls yelled.  
  
"What? I was only getting my marshmallows." Daydream replied.  
  
"Your hopeless, you know that?"Lenni spoke.  
  
"You finally noticed?" Arista asked.  
  
Daydream opened the bag and started stuffing her face with marshmallows. The bear smells the mashmallows and looks over to Daydream, who looks at the bear and gets worried look on her face. The bear gets up and walks over to Daydream, she backs up, stumbles, and falls to the ground. Daydream starts to scream hysterically and throws her marshmallows away from her, the bear follows the marshmallows and starts eating them.  
  
"Hey! Gimme those! Their mine! Hey! Stop you!" Daydream replied in a loud voice as she tried to get the bag back from the bear, but was not able to get it.  
  
"I think you better not mess with a bear." Don spoke.  
  
Daydream left the bear alone, but mumbled some curses under her breath. They all were a bit nervous about the bear being in the cabin, but went back to what they were doing. A few minutes pass and Raph falls asleep on the bed he was on and starts tossing and turning. Master Splinter, Splinter, and a few others notice Raph and went over to see what was wrong. He was muttering something that was not understandable. Master Splinter tried to wake him up, but was unable to wake him. The bear comes into the room and watches from the corner.  
  
"What should we do?" Snow White asked.  
  
"I dunno, but we have to do something."Splinter responded.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion from the mansion and some faint cries. Everyone went to the door to see if they could see anything, but was unable to see anything because of the snow. The bear made it's way to the door and ran outside.  
  
"Dude we should follow and go to the mansion." Mike suggested.  
  
"How are we suppose to get when we can't even see two feet in front of our faces." Danceingfae commented.  
  
"We follow the bear." Mike replied as he ran outside and followed the bear.  
  
"Man, I wanna who is the biggest fool, Mike for going out in a snow storm or us following him."Lenni spoke while she and the rest ran after Mike, leaving Raph alone.  
  
They ran as fast as they could to the mansion in the snow storm. When they got there, the whole mansion was up in flames. Most that were in the mansion did not make it out alive. About 24 made it out, most of them had burns and wounds, but one barely made it. The bear was walking around. They walked up and saw Protaeus on the ground, badly burned and bleeding.  
  
"What happened?" Don asked as he tried to help Protaeus up and sit.  
  
"Some Russian militants came for this box and destroyed the mansion when I refused to give it to them." Protaeus replied as he held up a old, tattered box.  
  
"I just realized that I have not seen Tyger for the past hour or two. Have you seen her before this happened?" Mike spoke.  
  
"I have not seen her since this morning. If you see her, give this to her. I fear I may never see her again, so please tell her I love her for me."Proteaus spoke before he closed his eyes and breathed for the last time, releasing his grip on the box.  
  
The survivors had joined the group and watched him die. They all mourned and said their goodbyes to him before putting his body into the fire to be cremated, since he wanted it to be that way. Sasami started singing, and everyone followed.  
  
Shattered dreams lay next to broken glass  
  
Who could have know tonight would be your last  
  
Now I'm left with just your memory  
  
You won't be coming home tonight A psycho driver twisted in your head  
  
Your life was taken from you in advance  
  
There is no reason just insanity  
  
Without the answer how can I be free? I can see you  
  
I can see you  
  
Someone wake me when it's over  
  
I can see it  
  
I can see it  
  
I can see it  
  
Over and over again I saw it happening like deja-vu  
  
I tried to tell you but I couldn't get through  
  
Another victim what a waste of life  
  
I wish to God that you had seen the light I can see you  
  
I can see you  
  
Someone wake me when it's over  
  
I can see it  
  
I can see it  
  
I can see it  
  
Over and over again  
  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah Oh who turned off the light  
  
Oh a shadow in the night  
  
Oh it wasn't meant to be  
  
You won't be coming home  
  
You won't be coming home tonight  
  
No no you won't be coming home  
  
No no you won't be coming home tonight  
  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah Shattered dreams lay next to broken glass  
  
Who could have known tonight would be your last  
  
Now I'm left with just your memory  
  
I guess some thing's were never meant to be I can see you  
  
I can see you  
  
Someone wake me when it's over  
  
I can see it  
  
I can see it  
  
I can see it  
  
Over and over again  
  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah Oh who turned off the light  
  
Oh a shadow in the night  
  
Oh it wasn't meant to be  
  
You won't be coming home  
  
You won't be coming home tonight  
  
No no you won't be coming home  
  
No no you won't be coming home tonight  
  
Yeah-yeah-yeah Oh who turned off the light  
  
Oh a shadow in the night  
  
Oh it wasn't meant to be  
  
You won't be coming home tonight  
  
No no you won't be coming home  
  
No no you won't be coming home tonight  
  
Yeah  
  
After the song was sung, they stood there in a moment of silence before leaving for the cabin, with Night holding the box. All of the writers and the guys silently wondered if Tyger made it out alive. They made it to the cabin, still silent and heard crying and Raph trying to cheer up the crying person. They made their way to the room where the crying was coming from and saw Tyger sitting against her headboard, holding her legs and crying with Raph right next to her and holding her.  
  
"Would you please go away? I want to be left alone."Tyger spoke in between sniffles.  
  
"We won't leave cause we all know how it feels to lose a loved one."Arista responded.  
  
"Yeah, it isn't good for someone to become depressed about something like this." Ryoko added.  
  
"They're both right." Don replied, going to the other side of Tyger and held her.  
  
"You don't understand. I have no family left, just friends. My grandmother died when I was 8, my extended family is all dead, my parents died a few years ago, and my grandfather, who I was the closest to, just died. I have only friends to turn to. I have no family to ask all my questions, no family to see me get married, see my children grow up, or see me graduate college." Tyger explained.  
  
Everyone just stood there speechless, and unable to think of anything to say.  
  
"You know, talking can help ease the pain." Sss979 suggested.  
  
Everyone just glared at Sss979, their faces saying 'we know that already!'. Nightmare remembered the box in her hands and handed it to Tyger.  
  
"Your grandfather wanted us to give this to you and his last words was to say he loves you very much."Night quietly spoke.  
  
"Thanks guys, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Tyger responded, drying the tears from her face.  
  
"Hey anytime you need us, we will be there for you." Raph replied.  
  
Everyone agreed to that and all came together for a massive group hug.  
  
"Guys, I can't breathe here." Leo spoke, trying to get out of the middle of the group.  
  
As Leo got out of the middle of the big group hug, everyone fell into one massive pile on Tyger's bed and started laughing their heads off. Ryoko got off from the top of the pile and saw that the snow storm stopped outside.  
  
"Hey look, it stopped snowing!" Ryoko yelled as she pointed out the window.  
  
"Lets go play in the fresh snow!" Mike replied gleefully.  
  
"Egor Play!"  
  
"Come one guys, lets go play!" Kiki spoke.  
  
Everyone left while Tyger sat there on her bed.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"Don asked.  
  
"I'll be there an a while, I want to be alone for a little bit." She replied back, looking at him, then looking at the box.  
  
"If you want."  
  
Don left the room. Tyger sat there on her bed and looked at the only physical thing left that would remind her of her grandfather, an old box. She thought for a few minutes if she should open it or not, and finally decided to open the box. Inside were some pendants and a note addressed to her.  
  
Dear Tyger,  
  
If you are reading this note, then I must of passed on. I love you deeply. I want you to know that you are never alone, no matter where you go. Inside this box is fifteen pendants, each one has different but special powers. They are very powerfull, so use them wisely. I hope you live your life to the fullest. No matter what you do in life, remember that your family will support you spiritually. Remember, you family and friends will always be there spiritually.  
  
Your Grandfather, Protaeus  
  
Tyger folded the note back up and started crying again. She cried for a half hour before she forced herself to go get herself freshened up before she went out to play with the rest. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water and splashed some on her face. After a few minutes in the bathroom, she left and went into the moderatly big living room and saw Master Splinter sitting in a oversized chair.  
  
"I see you are feeling a bit better." He spoke calmly.  
  
"Not really." She replied as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"I know it is difficult to lose someone that was really close to you, but eventually you will come to a point where you know it is part of life."  
  
"I know. Wise man says 'Everything must come to an end, some end faster than others.'"  
  
*I am going to stop the chapter cause I can't write anymore of this depressing chapter, if I don't, I am going to become to depressed to write, and we don't want that. I do not own the song in this chapter, Ozzy Osbourne does. The song is called Won't be Coming Home. I hope you liked it even though it was a bit sad. 


	12. Chapter 10: The Truth

Sorry if I havn't updated for a while. I have been a bit lazy starting this chapter and have been working on other things. There are 19 pendants, not 15. I will ask a question for all of you at the of the chapter and I need everyone to read the question and answer it. On with the story.  
  
Chapter... Umm..I forgot what chapter this is..whatever was the last chapter number, just add one more number to it..  
  
Tyger poured tea for Master Splinter and poured some for herself. Laughing and screaming can be heard from outside. Danceingfae comes in cold, wet, and depressed. She takes off her jacket and goes and changes her clothes. Daydream comes in shortly after Danceingfae, sits down at the table withTyger and Master Splinter, and stares blankly at the table. Master Splinter looks at the three silent women and knows why they are all silent. The three at the table sit there silently for a few minutes before the rest of the group comes in cold, wet, and loud. Tyger and Daydream look up to the group and throw them stares to knock it off. They look at the two for a minute wondering why they are staring at them like that, then relize that they are still mourning Proteaus' death and they shut up. Danceingfae comes out from one of the bedrooms and looks at the ones who just came in.  
  
"I can't believe that all of you are playing around like little children when someone had just died. Tyger needs us to be there and you are playing like nothing has happened today. I am ashamed at all of you." She said scoldingly.  
  
All of them looked at Tyger and said that they were sorry, then went off to change. Mike stood where he was until the rest went ahead of them and walked behind Tyger, leaned over and gave her a hug, then left. Daydream and Danceingfae giggled, Master Splinter smiled and Tyger sat there in amazment and blushed.  
  
"I'm jealous now."Daydream said.  
  
"Me too." Daydream added.  
  
Tyger was still blushing when Leo and Raph came out.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Did she say something embarassing or fart really loud?" Raph remarked while pointing to Tyger.  
  
"It's nothing she said or did." Daydream and Danceingfae replied at the same time, trying hard not to laugh outloud at Raph's remark.  
  
"Spit it out, why is she blushing?" Leo asked.  
  
The two girls couldn't hold their laughing anymore, went into hysterics, and fell on the floor and was laughing so hard that they were getting tears in their eyes. Their laughter filled the cabin and everyone came out to see what was happening.  
  
"Mike came over and surprised Tyger by hugging her." Master Splinter explained.  
  
Everyone looked a Mike and oohed at him, making him blush even harder than Tyger.  
  
"I had to cheer her up!" Mikey replied, defending himself.  
  
"Sure you are, Mr. Flirt." Raph spoke sarcasticly.  
  
"Knock it off Raph. He ment it to make her a little happier. She has been through a lot lately." Leo defended.  
  
"I was only joking." Raph replied.  
  
"Right." Leo spoke, looking at Raph with one of his you-better-knock-it-off looks.  
  
"You are always so serious. Why can't you lighten up for once."  
  
"Cause, if I lighten up, something major is going to happen like it always does."  
  
"He's right." Don added.  
  
"Name one time then." Raph challenged.  
  
"Remember the time when we played all those prankes on each other when we were young, and Donny broke his arm when the bucket full of vegetable oil fell and hit his arm?" Leo questioned.  
  
"I remember that." Raph spoke.  
  
Tyger couldn't stand the squabbling anymore and decided to get up from her seat and went outside with the box in her hands. Everyone watched her leave, but didn't know what to do. Raph decided to go out and follow her. He slowly trailed behind and stopped to see her wipe the snow off a large boulder and sit down. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You want someone to talk to?"  
  
"Not really. I just need some time to myself."  
  
"I respect your request to be alone, Tigger."  
  
Tyger suddenly turned around and looked at him like he killed someone.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"I called you Tigger. Isn't that the name I gave you when we first met?"  
  
"Why do you think I am Tigger?"  
  
"Well it's kinda obvious when when you think about it."  
  
"What makes you think I am Tigger if you are so smart?"  
  
"For starters, your names is very similar to each other. Secondly, you were not there when the wolf was there. Do I have to go on?"  
  
"You got me. Why didn't you tell me before? I mean, you could of told me when we were talking that one night."  
  
"I know, I just wasn't thinking about it at the time."  
  
"So, have you told your brothers about me?"  
  
"No. I promised myself that I wouldn't tell them the truth unless it was necessary. One question, why did you say leave without saying goodbye?"  
  
"I knew one day that our paths would cross again, and it was easier to leave and say until next time than it is to leave and say goodbye to someone."  
  
They stood there silently for a minute before they heard footsteps behind them. They looked over and saw it was Master Splinter, Nightmare, Leo, and Daydream.  
  
"We came to visit and to make sure everything was ok." Night spoke.  
  
"Yeah, what she said." Leo replied.  
  
"Ditto. Is that a word? If it isn't, I created it as a word." Daydream added.  
  
"Daydream, it is a word." Leo pointed out.  
  
"Dang."  
  
"Daydream, I worry about you sometimes." Night spoke.  
  
"Sorry." Daydream replies to Nightmare, then looks at Tyger opening the box.  
  
"Hey why are there 19 pendants? Is one of them mine?"Daydream nosily asked.  
  
"I don't know why there is 19 pendants and I don't think one of them is yours." Tyger replied, closing the lid on Daydream.  
  
"Aww."  
  
They look at the sunset quietly and one by one, the slowly go back in, leaving Tyger, Master Splinter, and Raph.  
  
"Do you know what the pendants are for?" Master Splinter asked  
  
"No, I do not. Grandfather never told me what they are for. He told me that they were of great importance and there are people after them. He told me that each one had special powers, but never told me how to activate each one."  
  
"I am sure that you will figure that out soon enough. If you will excuse me, it is getting a bit cold and I must go in." Master Splinter replied, walking into the cabin.  
  
"You should go in too before your body slows down to much." Tyger spoke quietly.  
  
"I still have some time. Besides, you need someone to talk to." Raph replied as he climbed on the large boulder next to Tyger.  
  
"I was hoping I could go for a walk while you guys are all inside, just to make sure there is no one around to kill everyone during the night."  
  
"Nobody else is going to die. There is four ninjas, five if you count Sensei, inside."  
  
"I know, but I want to make sure." Tyger replied after a moment of silence.  
  
"Fine, I'll bring in the box for you." Raph suggested.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Raph got up, took the box and went inside while Tyger got up and walked away from the boulder and went one direction. A few hours pass. Some went to bed while others waited up for Tyger.  
  
"Do you think that something happened to Tyger?" Arista asked.  
  
"I don't know. She has been gone for a long time and it is cold outside." Kiki replied.  
  
"She'll probably be fine. She probably does this all the time when she grew up." Raph spoke, cleaning one of his sai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A figure was pacing around in a dark room, waiting for something. A sound was heard and he stopped to listen better. The door to the room slowly opened, then closed as slowly as it had been opened, so not to make any more noise than possible.  
  
"Where have you been?" The first figure asked quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to take a walk. When I was coming back, I chased by some gang members. I had lost them, while making me loose my way back here. I eventually made my way to where I could remember where to go, but it was already after dark, and made my way here by other means than normal sight." The other figure replied.  
  
The first figure turned on a light and Tigger was on the top bed, in a wolf cub form.  
  
"Well, you could of left me a note that you were leaving." Raph spoke.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. I will next time. Good night, brother."  
  
"Good night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One by one, those who stayed up slowly went to bed, leaving Raph, Don, Egor, Kiki, Nightmare, and Daydream(she had too many marshmallows and was on a sugar rush).  
  
"Egor go to sleep." Egor spoke before zoning out next to Don and putting his head on Don's arm.  
  
Everyone agreed to that and all got up to go to their own beds when they heard a thump on the roof.  
  
THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!! I know I am mean to leave y'all at a cliffhanger, but sometimes people have to do that to make the story interesting. Everyone will know what made that thump. For the question I said I was going to ask y'all, my question is:  
  
What 2 special powers do you wish you could have if you could choose them? Arista already asked that question, so she doesn't have to answer again. I have one little catch, you have to answer this question to stay in this story. If you do not answer, you will be booted out of the story. The people that have to answer is: Kiki, Nightmare, Ryoko, Danceingfae, Daydream, Ziptango, Lenni, Snow White, Sasami, Splinter, Sss979, Mily, and Kiki has to respond for Egor.  
  
Another Author's Note: I hope to have chapter 3 done soon on my convention story, and I need 2 and ONLY 2 more people for a new story. I need those two people to each choose 2 NON-HUMAN characters, preferably one TMNT good guy and one from another show or movie. If you need an example for a NON- HUMAN CHARACTER, I will give you a few examples: A Gummi Bear, A Care Bear, Scooby Doo, Godzilla, Swamp Thing, or any other creature that is sentient enough to talk and think on some level like a human 


	13. Chapter 11: Tricks and bad things

Hey Everyone! How is everyone doing? *pauses for responses* Good, Good. I thank everyone who responded to my question, you will all see why I asked for that question later on. *looks at Raphaella with a sorry face* I AM SO SORRY RAPH!!!!! I COMPLETLEY FORGOT ABOUT YOU THROUGHOUT MOST OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!! It wasn't all my fault, I have so many fanfic writers, that I can't remember them all. I have decided to kick those who did not answer my question except for the following: Ryoko(Arista gave you excuse.), Raphaella(I forgot about her), and Night(because Day told me she isnt doesn't reply that often), and Kiki(she has to respond for Egor). I am going to give Nightmare one week to reply. To make it up to Raphaella, this chapter has Raphaella throughout it.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Raph, Don, Egor, Kiki, Nightmare, and Daydream walk outside cautiously. They looked on the roof and saw nothing, but kept up their guard for anything. They quietly decide that they should split up in two groups, with one turtle in each one, and see what the noise was. Luckly that no one had woken up to the noise yet. After a few minutes of searching, nothing could be found. Suddenly, Leo's face appears from the door.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"We heard something on the roof." Daydream spoke.  
  
"It was probably a chipmunk or something. Now come back inside and go to bed." Leo replied.  
  
"But, what about Tyger?" Kiki asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" Leo asked as he walked out farther outside.  
  
"She hasn't come in yet from earlier."  
  
Suddenly, a pile of snow falls on Leo's head and laughing is heard. Everyone looks up and see's Ryoko and a few others on the roof laughing.  
  
"That was hilarious!" Raph spoke between laughs.  
  
"You guys better be carefull up there." Don spoke.  
  
"We will." Raphaella replied between laughs.  
  
Suddenly snow falls on Ryoko, Raphaella, Arista, and Danceingfae.  
  
"What the?" Danceingfae asked after jumping up and screaming in surprise.  
  
"I got you!" a voice yelled from behind them.  
  
"When I get you, you are going to pay!" Raphaella threatened.  
  
"That's if you can catch me." The voice said before jumping from where the body of the voice hid.  
  
Danceingfae went to where the voice came from and looked down, but was unable to see anything. The four girls went back inside and came out through the door. The small group split into teams to find the person.  
  
Leo's group, which consisted of Arista and Nightmare, went to the back of the house and found some tracks leading to and from the cabin. They followed the prints, but soon the prints changed form to a quadraped. Leo. Arista and Nightmare followed the prints until they bumped into Raph and Raphaella.  
  
"Find anything?" Raphaella asked tiredly.  
  
"We found footprints that went to and from the cabin, then the prints changed." Leo explained.  
  
"What do you mean they changed?"  
  
"They changed shape, like the time that anaconda or whatever it was changed into a bird." Arista explained.  
  
"Hey guys, look." Raph spoke, pointing to some tracks going off into another dirrection.  
  
"Let's follow it." Raphaella replied with revenge in her eyes.  
  
"We don't know what made those prints. Lets wait until morning." Leo replied.  
  
"I know what made those prints, and I am going to follow them." Raph declared as he walked in the direction of the tracks.  
  
"No you are not. One, the cold can kill you if you stay out here any longer, and Two, you don't know what is going to happen out there if you go alone." Leo stated.  
  
"Fine, I'll take my buddy here and go." Raph replied, pointing to Raphaella.  
  
"Fine, freeze to death."Arista threatened.  
  
"I will." Raph replied, walking off with Raphaella.  
  
Raph and Raph walked off alone into the woods.  
  
"Raph, what are we looking for exactly?"  
  
"You will know when you see it."  
  
"We better go back and warm up."  
  
"We will make it, besides, we have someone who would protect us even though you don't even know it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Leo, Arista, and Night met up with Don, Egor, Kiki, and Daydream on the way back to the cabin.  
  
"Where is Raph and Raph?" Kiki asked.  
  
"Out searching for who or whatever was at the cabin." Leo explained.  
  
"You are confusing me. What do you mean who or whatever?" Daydream asked, scratching her head.  
  
"We saw some prints that changed from a biped to a quadraped." Arista explained.  
  
"A what?" Day asked, even more confused than before.  
  
"A human to a four legged creature." Don replied in laymen terms.  
  
"Oh, I get it now."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
They continue walking until Raphael colapses to his knees. Raphaella walks and kneels next to him.  
  
"I suggest we should go back." Raphaella spoke.  
  
"I can't. Too cold to continue. Go back without me."  
  
"I won't leave you behind and let you die. I am going to stay here with you until help arrives."  
  
Raphaella finds some pieces of wood and dug a hole in the snow to start a fire to keep them warm. It wasn't long before they heard noises around them.  
  
"Here take these." Raph commented as he slowly took his sais and gave them to Raphaella.  
  
"I hope you know, I am only a beginner in fighting."  
  
"Use them anyway."  
  
A pack of wolves slowly closed in to attack. They got up and took positions. The wolves were a few feet away when another sound was heard. The wolves stopped to listen, as well as their prey. Growling from the unknown creature got louder as it aproached, causing the pack of wolves to flee.  
  
"What caused them to flee?"  
  
"If it scared off a pack of wolves, it must be more deadly than them." Raph replied.  
  
"Thanks for the reassurance Raph!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
The creature apeared in the light of the small fire, causing the two to sigh in relief.  
  
"I thought I was going to die there for a second." Raphaella commented.  
  
"Not me. I knew we would make it out alive."  
  
"Yeah, given the fact that a beginner fighter is defending a nearly-frozen turtle-pop." Raphaella commented.  
  
"Hey, I resent that. Just be glad our friend here is on our side." Raph replied, pointing to himself then the blue wolf.  
  
The wolf sat there and watched the two try and put out the fire, but were too cold to do it.  
  
"You mind helping us here?" Raphael asked the wolf.  
  
"Why are you asking a wild animal to do something?" Raphaella asked as she looked a Raph.  
  
The wolf got up from where it sat, looked at Raphaella, then started pushing snow into the fire. After the fire was out, Raphaella stood there in amazement.  
  
"Now how are we going to get back to the cabin when we are both freezing and have no way of finding the cabin or any sence of direction it is in?"  
  
"Easy, follow the wolf. And when we can go no farther, she will go get the others."  
  
They followed the wolf back to the cabin, but they had become so cold that they could only make most of the way back. They could see the cabin and yelled to see if anyone could hear them, but was unable to get a response.  
  
"Great, we're stuck out here, freezing and can't get help."  
  
"We have help, remember."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot! Go get help, and fast."  
  
The wolf ran towards the cabin, and looked into a window to see if there was anyone awake. It was mainly dark in the cabin, save for a small light coming from one of the rooms. The wolf scratched at the door to try and get someone's attention and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, it lept up on to the roof by jumping on to things that were stacked by the cabin. The wolf found the window that was used earlier and used its paw to open it, and leaped in.  
End of chapter 11. You will all find out what happens in the next chapter. Here is a estimated timeline on how my other stories that I am in the middle of writing are going to be updated: My convention story, by next week; My crossover story, next couple of days; My rally story, this weekend. I hope to have the next chapter of this story will hopefully be done in a week or two. 


	14. More bad things happen Oh no!

I am not going to put a disclaimer up for two reasons. One, I am pretty sure all of you are tired of reading them and know what it is going to say. Two, I am tired of writing them. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The wolf went to the nearest bed and jumped up onto the person that was sleeping on it. The person woke up screaming like a little girl, started running around and hitting beds, and woke everyone else up. A light suddenly flickered on, the wolf was seen laying on the bed that it jumped on, everyone up, and Daydream still running around and screaming.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mike asked sleepily.  
  
The wolf sat up and started to whine loudly.  
  
"How did the wolf get in here?" Arista asked.  
  
"I don't care how it got in the cabin, I just want to get back into bed, go back to sleep, and continue dreaming what I was dreaming." Daydream whiningly complained.  
  
"Will you quit being a baby for once, Daydream." Ryoko spoke.  
  
"How would you like it if a wolf came bounding into your bed and woke you up while you were in the middle of a great dream?" Day shot back.  
  
"Now is not the time to fight you guys. The wolf must be here for a reason, and we have to figure that out." Leo replied as he climbed up the stairs.  
  
As soon a Leo got up the stairs, the wolf jumped off the bed, ran towards Leo, and pounced on him, making him fall backwards onto the floor.  
  
"That's smarts." Leo gasped.  
  
"Today is not your day, is it Leo." Don commented.  
  
"Don't even start Don."  
  
Arista looked around and noticed that Raphaella's bed hasn't been touched.  
  
"By the way, has anyone seen Raph and Raphaella come back yet?" Arista asked.  
  
"Nope. Sleeping is my excuse." Ryoko replied.  
  
The wolf looked at Arista when she said Raph's and Raphaella's names and started barking furiously.  
  
"I take it the wolf knows where they are, and they probably need help." Mike stated.  
  
The wolf barked harder and louder.  
  
"They probably been out there in the cold since they left a few hours ago." Master Splinter commented.  
  
"We should go then." Mily replied, getting warm clothes on as fast as she can.  
  
A minute later, everyone was ready, except Master Splinter and Daydream. Master Splinter didn't want to go because of his arthritis, and Daydream was fast asleep again. The wolf led the way, and everyone else was following behind with makeshift sleds and blankets. They made it to the two cold victims. By this time, they were both barely concious enough to talk a complete sentance. They had pulled the two onto the sled and covered them with the blankets, and were thinking on how to get them back.  
  
"Two of us could pull them." Mike suggested.  
  
"The weight of both of them and all the snow would slow the rescuse down." Don pointed out.  
  
"He's got a point."Mily replied.  
  
"He's got a point." Snow White mimiced.  
  
"Will you stop that!" Ryoko spoke.  
  
"Will you stop that!" Snow mimiced again.  
  
"All of you, just stop it!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Fine." Ryoko replied, sticking her tounge out at Snow.  
  
"We could hook up the sled to the wolf." Arista suggested.  
  
"We could give it a try." Lenni spoke.  
  
They hooked up the sled to the wolf, but was unable to pull far. Don and Leo tried to help, but couldn't get far.  
  
"You guys not stand there and help?" Don asked.  
  
Everyone joined in and started pulling or pushing. They made it half way, and decided to stop and rest, the wolf on the other hand tried to continue on without them.  
  
"Man, this is hard." Lenni pointed out.  
  
"Tell me about it." Mily replied.  
  
After getting about 10 feet, the wolf stopped, looked around to the others, and sat there and looked at them with that look in its face.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Zip asked.  
  
The wolf looked at Zip and stuck its tounge out.  
  
"The wolf's taunting me Don!" Zip whined.  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes it is. Look."  
  
Don looks over to the wolf, who still has its tounge sticking out, puts a hand on his hand and groans. Zip looks at the wolf cautiously while getting up and walking over to the sled and sits down by Raphaella to check on her. Suddenly, the sled jerks forward and Zip rolls of the sled. Everyone watches on and laughs. After everyone stops laughing, they all notice that Zip is unconcious in the snow and run over to check on her. A minute later she wakes up, with nothing wrong.  
  
"Zip, you should sit on the sled until we get to the cabin." Don spoke.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I mean it, we don't want you to black out on us while we are bringing the other two back."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Zip got onto the sled and sat down. Everyone started pulling again, but were slower than last time because of Zip sitting on the sled with the other two. Everyone stopped every now and then to pause and rest.  
  
"I can't pull anymore." Danceingfae commented.  
  
"Me too." Mily replied.  
  
"Ditto for us." Ryoko and Arista added.  
  
The four sat down on the sled and refused to move.  
  
"Come on, Raph and Raphaella are going to freeze to death if we don't get moving." Mike pointed out.  
  
"The four of us can't pull any farther. We need more help or something."  
  
"Remember when we had that conversation when I had the flu and I was young?" Raph mumbled outloud.  
  
Everyone looks at him like he was crazy then look at each other.  
  
"What is he talking about? Does anyone know what he's talking about?" Snow White asked.  
  
"No." Everyone said at once.  
  
By this time, the wolf was getting a little outta control, so Don took off the harness of the sled. After taking off the harness, he didn't have enough time to react to the wolf knocking him over, and the wolf was on top of him. Leo and Mike cautiously went on two sides to try and get the wolf off of Don, but the wolf growled and snapped at them when they got close. After a few unsuccessfull attempts to get the wolf off of Don, they huddled with the girls to form a plan. While they were huddling, the wolf lowered its head for a few seconds, then stayed on top of Don for another minute before getting off and walked off to the sled. Ryoko was watching the wolf while listening to the group's suggestions, and shooked Mike's arm when the wolf got off of Don.  
  
"Look. The wolf got off of Don." Ryoko spoke as she pointed.  
  
Everyone was more confused at this point, but ran to Dons side to check on him. When Leo turned him over, he was looking a little pale and was moaning a lot.  
  
"He doesn't look so good to me you guys." Mike commented.  
  
"The wolf did something to him, we should get rid of it." Leo replied as he grabbed his katanas.  
  
"Yeah, your right, but whe shouldn't kill it unless we are sure about if it did something bad." Arista responded.  
  
"Hey Don, how do you feel?" Zip asked Don.  
  
"I feel cold, but I'm burning up."  
  
"Man, things keep getting worse by the minute." Danceingfae spoke outloud.  
  
"I know. We will get through this." Mike replied as he hugged her.  
  
"I agree with you. First the mansion burns down, then Tyger's grandfather dies, then Leo gets hurt, then Raph and Raphaella get stuck outside in the freezing cold, and now Don isn't feeling well because of the wolf."  
  
What's going to happen to Don? Will he be ok? Will they all make it to the cabin safe and sound? What is Leo going to do to the wolf? All will be revealed in the next chapter.  
  
I am going to end the chapter so I can think of what is going to happen in the next chapter. I know, I'm evil when it comes to cliffies, but you will have to deal with it. I am still waiting for Raphaella and Nightmare to respond to my question. Those who did not respond besides the two have been kicked out of the story. I am only letting Nightmare to respond to the question and haven't kicked her out is because she reviewed an earlier chapter, and Raphaella is still able to respond because I forgot her for most of the story. 


End file.
